


Our World

by ShiroWPhoenix



Series: SnK+HP+AssaClass [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And few lesbian, Aoi(OC) isn't being paired with anyone, But surely there would be a lot of drama hahaha, Criminals Polices and Commoners, F/F, F/M, Gay pairings EVERYWHERE, Gen, Guess which one in Criminals group, M/M, Might make mpreg, She's just family and friends LOL, There three sides, and few straight, and maybe a lot of smut LOL, but not sure, means Koro-sensei is HUMAN, mostly gay pairings though LOL, no magic, no yellow giant octopus either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: One city, three groups, six peoples, met and tangled together. And soon they're in for a bittersweet, and twisted story that they created together. And their dearest people around them are dragged into the dangerous dance under the silent sky.Modern and Criminal AU, with many fandoms smashed in into one story, also plenty RmncR (Romance Relationship) pairings LOL (also FmlyR (Family Relationship) and FrndS (Friendship) everywhere)Warning for OC, might be OOC charas(scratch that it will be 100% OOC), and disturbing contents (cuz it's criminal AU, duh)





	1. Silent Night's Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a silent night, lights shone bright in the dark and the skyscraper buildings tried to reach the night sky above that show little to no speckles of stars above. At the first glance, nothing seems wrong in this bright, lit up city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this might be the first time I wrote this type of fanfic, and with a lot of hashtag also hahaha especially on the pairings, characters- because yeah, a lot of pairing are going to be involved in this  
> As an early warning, the story is gonna be supeeeer shitty and messed up and trust me, I got a feeling that I won't know what in the hell I'm writing mostly in entire story hahahaha  
> If that's okay with you guys, well, I hope you enjoy~

**.**

**.**

It's a silent night; lights shone bright in the dark between the streets and the top of skyscraper buildings tried to reach the night sky above that show little to no speckles of stars above. At the first glance, nothing seems wrong in this bright, lit up metropolis city.

At least, that's what it seems. Usually, things, are not like what it seems, at all. Now, if only you ventured inside it just a little bit-

**_BOOM_ **

...Ah, there you have it.

As the explosion rung in the air and smoke start to fill the empty air, series of feet galloped away, completely blend themselves in the dark before they jumped. Or more precisely, jumped on their respective vehicles and zoomed off, five minutes later the voice of sirens came towards the source of explosion.

Their rides rung noisily as they break through towards the main road near, tires scratching loudly against the said road as two cars severed to the corner before continue to zoom away. Followed close by, two motorcycles jumped in the air before landing, following the trail of two expensive looking cars. The one car a little at in front is colored black, as if try to blend with the darkness of night itself, the slim and expensive looking Lamborghini Reventon looked smooth and unscathed as it drove. The other car looking just as smooth; the black Ferrari LaFerrari had equal expensiveness screamed all over it. The two bikes also looked like they have been given the greatest attention to take care of it. One of them also dark as the deep night YZF-R6 Yamaha, the rider also wear all black leathers with equal dark helmet cover their face. The other one, is black 848 Ducati, looked smooth with its rider also all black from head to toe.

A rather maniac laugh escaped from one of the bikers, it being heard clearly through their bluetooth earpiece that each of them wear. "That's another riot explosion~" the male voice sing-sang, clearly looked thoroughly enjoyed himself even though they barely could see it since their attention is on the road in front of them. "We really should do it more often~" he hummed, and his companions already could imagine how his eyes would gleam gleefully at the idea.

" _Don't get too carried away, kid._ " One of them remarked, voice deep and firm as they did. The dark biker simply roll his eyes, hidden away by his helmet that he still wore. But he didn't say anything to retort back.

" _Which one of us that got 'that' secure?_ " a pair of thin pale lips hummed at the dark biker's question, and it followed shortly with another voice. " _I did._ "

" _Good._ " four of them turned to another corner, and not long they could heard sirens a little far behind them. They could heard one of them clicked their tongue loudly at the sight of approaching police cars. " _They appeared faster than the last time._ "

" _Actually prepared this time? But it pretty much useless if they went after us **after** we exploded that poor excuse of elite house._ "

"That is, if they didn't managed to catch any of us." the one in black car scoffed, even inside the car, they still wore dark gloves that almost made their hands meddled between the interior of the car. "Split up. You know what to do."

" _Hahaha, ro-ger~_ "

" _Copy that._ "

" _Let the show begin, shall we?_ "

A pair of thin lips curled into a smirk, before his foot kicked deeply into the gas pedal, increasing his speed as he drove past the others. The two bikers went to the park direction, while the other car went to the other road. The four cars behind them also divided; one to the park, one went after the one that turned into the corner, while the last two went after the one that still drove fast in main road.

Keep one of his hands at the gear stick while the other still at the steering wheel, he skillfully skidded past the other cars in front of him, having no problem make short, sharp turns between the spaces of commoners cars while ignoring the angry honks that he got, and soon the two police cars behind him struggled to keep up with him. He almost snorted at that. Too soon for his taste. Once the road in front of him is clear from any drivers, he drove in high speed, fully intended to further increase the gap between them. He could see that the two police cars still persistent as they appeared again, although now they're simply small dots behind him with annoying flashing red and blue light. Once the opportunity is right in front of him, he turned into a sharp corner, undoubtedly surprised the officers that chased after him.

And by the time they went into the same corner, the car they're chasing after is no longer in sight anymore. One of them grind their teeth together, fingers clutching hard on the steering wheel.

They then severed and turned around, went to after the remaining ones that still in the chase.

The tires screeched painfully against the pavement road before drove off, the rider calmly looked at the mirror to see the pursuer still hot at his tails. Seeing the approaching dead end in front of him with only narrow alleyway at the sides, he let out a low grunt before grabbed at his gear stick.

The officers in the car let out shocked gasps when the car in front of them suddenly turned around sharply, now their cars are face to face. And to make it worse, now the said car is running towards them. Panicked, the officers quickly reversed the gear, tried to get away from the crazy driver in front of them as soon as possible before they crashed. And it resulted them to almost run themselves into the pole right behind their car as the other car turned sharply into an alley, making his escape. Hastily, the officers quickly went after them to atone their (foolish) mistake, but then as they get into the corner, they're debated on which way as they is immediately met with branched roads. After confused for almost three minutes, they then take a blind decision and went to one of the roads where the car would likely gone to. But unbeknownst of them, as they rode off towards one random alley, the car they're looking for actually just hiding between the shadow of the building, slip away silently behind them before turned around, leaving them into a pointless search around the unfamiliar area.

With a loud roar of engine, two motorcycles jumped from the small hill that existed in the park before landed back on the pavement road. The police car behind them isn't too dumb to follow their earthy path and settled with the decent road that barely fit one car. Both of the bikers took a glance at the car before focused to the road again. They then jumped into separated ways right into the woods, made the officers halted on their tracks when both bikers already gone between the dark and trees. They then get out from the car, flashlight in hand also gun stand by. They then creeped closer to the direction where the bikers went off to, directing lights everywhere. As they tried to listen closely between the completely silent forest, they didn't able to hear the roaring of machine that surely will come from their respective rides. Instead they could only heard the eerie silence, and their own beating heart.

As they ventured even deeper inside, both of them jolted in surprise at the sudden cry of engine, one of them dropped their flashlight by accident as both bikers break out from the trees and zoomed off, leaving two police officers make hasty run towards their own ride to quickly went after them. And even if they managed to, they have to think a way of turned around in such narrow space without wasting too much time.

One of them let out maniac laughter as they got away from the park, escaped into the secret path that only them known the existence of it. As they emerged to the other end, they just in time catch a certain car drove past them, and quickly joined it. And shortly after that, another car appeared from the alley road next to them, joining shortly.

" _I see all of us managed to get away without fail._ " the deep voice mussed as the four vehicles drove steadily, close with each other as they pressed a certain button. The black Lamborghini suddenly turned deep matte grey with darker grey and silver car tattoo appeared at the sides and the hood of the car, while the black Ferrari turned into silver with green linings curved at the edges of the cars that resembled snakes, their number plates changed drastically. The motorcycles' number plates also changed, and the black Yamaha turned into dark red with black tattoos of small bat wing scattered almost all over the body of the bike, the Ducati one turned into white and had pale golden shimmer all over the body with pale yellow flower tattoos 'bloomed' here and there. The rider of the Ducati reached for the helmet and pressed a hidden button to turn it into white while the rider of the Yamaha do the same, turned it into deep red. " _Did you still have 'it'?_ "

Hand patting for the area where 'it' being kept, confirming. " _Yes._ "

" _Good._ "

" _Now we can call is another successful night._ " the others also seemed to agree with it.

Like that they ventured to the main road and put some distance between so they would be mistaken as strangers as they rode past the other cars and the policemen lurking between the roads, their receivers rung noisily in the air. The one in the cars removed their black leather gloves with their teeth, also removing their black hoodie jackets in practical ease, throwing them into the dark corner of their car.

They then turned into left, the movement seemed natural as some cars and bikers also turned that way. With calm demeanor they went into an area that a little deserted, aside from the amount of expensive looking rides at the sides of the road. They went into a stop at one certain building that is all black with neon lights near the entrance, more expensive rides in the parking area as they pull over. The doors opened as the owner climbed out from their respective cars while the bikers fumbling momentarily at their helmet buckle. The red helmet slipped off, revealing red strands of hair that as red as fully ripped red apple. The owner messed with them a bit as the white helmet went off next to him, revealing pale yellow locks that fell lightly on the tiny back. A pale bony hand went up to slick up the platinum strands, let some escaped to his forehead as the raven next to him observed their bikers companion. The only one with red hair reached out and unzip his jacket, revealing the red shirt he's wearing underneath.

"Hah~ finally we could take a breather~" he said, although his stance betrayed his words. A smirk sat snugly on his lips as his mercury eyes glinted. The other biker hoped off from her bike, removing her jacket and set it away, also changed her boots on the way. Now since she's off her ride, it revealed how short she actually is, her mid high heels didn't really contribute much to her height. Her small fingers smoothed out her white over shoulder shirt, her pale yellow locks framed her pale face and golden eyes as she stared at her other companions.

A snort sounded, and the source is the tall male with platinum hair, his pale grey eyes stared sneeringly. "Please, you barely look out of breath, Karma." the corner of his lips quirked in frown, his soft grey button up shirt matches his dark leather pants well. The top two of his buttons let undone to reveal his silver necklace sat just right above his collarbone. Karma simply hummed, his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, Draco~? Got a bad night?"

"None of your business." As he retorts back, the only one with raven undercut hair as dark as night did nothing to stop them as he folded up his sleeves and loosened the white tie he had around his neck, unbutton two top buttons of his dark button up shirt as he did. His looks is completed with his pale white jeans that wrapped snugly around his legs and a silver watch around his wrist. He might be the second shortest between all of them, but it's obvious that he's older and stronger than them.

The only female between them walked up next to Karma, tugged at his ear which earned a protest from him, effectively ended their bickering. "Ouch! Aoi, you meanie~" Karma pouted, brought a small chuckle from her and a small gentle smile on her lips. "All of us have a long night, Karma, don't make it worse for Draco." she reprimand, which made him glared in protest at her. But Karma said nothing, let her leads him to the other two that waits for them.

"...Already done arguing?" the raven questioned, his dark grey eyes stared sharply. When he met with silence, he took that as 'yes'. "...Come on, let's go. We already wasting our time here."

"But he started it, Levi." Karma pointed at Draco, which got his glare in return.

Levi rolled his eyes at that and turned around, walked right in front of them as they followed right behind him. They simply walked past the bouncers that guarded at the entrance, Levi and Draco simply gave them a short nod while Karma gave a wicked smirk as he waved at them, Aoi throws them a small smile and bowed slightly before dragging Karma inside, prevent him to do something funny due to his mischief nature.

Four of them then walked down the dim hallway, all while ignoring the people that stared in interest at them. They then went in the club area, Levi grunted in displeasure at the sight of dark room with flashing lights everywhere that already got him dizzy, not to mention the amount of people in sweat and completely out of it as they grind with each other in lame attempt to be sexual. A frown on Levi's face isn't went unnoticed by his other three companion, which make the two tallest hide their snickers behind their hand when they took a glance at his face. Their hidden laughter isn't being missed by him also as he let out an irritated grunt and beckoned Aoi to come closer, wrapping his hand around her tiny shoulders as they make their way to the bar. The petite female dutifully play her part as his 'lover' as she wrapped her hands around his waist, pressed closer as she's like the repel of the handsy women and men that took interest on the unsociable, lonely wolf raven male. While both Draco and Karma isn't less attractive, they didn't mind much at the approaching drunken, sweaty crowds as much as Levi, although both of them would likely reject them on the spot anyway.

As they became closer to the bar area, between the people that bundled at the counter, they already could easily spotted a familiar figure that sat at the farthest seat, the all familiar bartender in front of him on the other side of the counter. Four of them walked up to him, and he easily caught their approaching figures from the corner of his eyes.

"Finally." the strawberry blonde man in pale grey suit scoffed as they got nearer, his violet eyes seemed to leer towards them as he put down his almost empty cocktail glass to the counter. "Took you guys long enough."

"We're being chased. They anticipated this time, although still slow." Draco elaborated for all of them as they took the empty seats around the man that screamed aristocracy all over his being. Aoi had let go from Levi as both of them took their seats, her golden eyes shimmer beautifully as she smiled at the dark brown haired, golden eyed bartender in front of them. " _Konbawa_ , Isogai- _san_." she greeted him, which he smiled at and replied back. " _Konbawa_ , Aoi. _Otsukaresama_." He then turned to the others, nodded his greetings to them. "As usual?"

"As usual." Levi confirmed, and Isogai turned, set on his task on get them their drinks. "...scoot closer, Aoi." he ordered, voice low so only them could heard it. She complied, knowing that she still have to play as his 'lover', at least here with many eyes sneaking glances to their way. She then wrapped her hands around his waist again, head rested on her shoulder as one of Levi's muscular arm held her close. Under the deep darkness that being created by various lights at certain angles, Aoi's slim fingers graced at the pocket of pale grey suit, slipping there inside before retracting, the movement went completely unnoticed to the prying eyes around them. Violet eyes merely glanced at the light feeling, but said nothing as he drowned the rest of his drink in one chug.

However, he resisted himself to let out a low growl from the back of his throat when he saw a drunkard try to woo Isogai as he served him his whiskey, the bartender brush him off gently.

"Whoa, slow down, there. Where's the fire~?" Karma called out, make him snapped out from his momentary rage and snapped a glare towards the red head who grinned mockingly at him. "Relax, Asano. That guy won't stand a chance, after all." Draco pipped it before Karma got the chance to continue his annoying teasing, patting Asano lightly on his back. The said man took a deep breath and exhale, tried to extinguish the fire of jealousy that always burned instantly whenever someone, men or women, hitting on Isogai. _His_ Isogai. Asano hold back a triumphant smirk when he saw the same drunkard that tried to hit on Isogai is being dragged away by an angry woman, his lover perhaps.

"I'm sorry for the wait." their bartender came back, bringing couple drinks with him. "Here you go~" he hummed, setting the drinks he just made to the newcomers that joined his lover. They thanked him and almost simultaneously reached for their drinks, sipping gently at the beverage. Aoi hummed gently, as she enjoyed her drink, before her attention turned towards the bartender that fixed Asano another drink. "How long until your shift ends, Isogai- _san_?"

He smiled at the petite female as he handed Asano his refill. "Not long. Maybe after this."

"Hm." Levi hummed, drowned almost half of his drink before setting it down next to Aoi's. "That's good then." when he saw the confused look on Isogai's face, the raven elaborated. "We don't have to deal with Asano's intense jealousy like last time."

Both Asano and Isogai turned red at the reminder as both Draco and Karma looked entirely amused as they recalled it. Aoi smacked Levi's arm lightly as the raven chuckled. "Oh don't tease them like that, Papa." she said, frowned at the man that she just called 'father'. She felt the hand that rested on her waist moved away, golden eyes closed at the feeling of his hand gently combed her hair. "It's true, though." This time, she smacks him harder, this time it hit his chest.

Their interaction is not a surprise for the others by now. Besides, they already knew the answer as why.

"Let's move to our VIP room." Asano spoke up, drowned his entire drink in one go. "It's time for us to have our private chat."

The others agreed and drowned their drinks. They didn't wait for him as Asano pulled Isogai aside for a kiss that leave the bartender with red face and almost equal red lips. Levi is quick to pull Aoi to his side again, clearly gives the shameless eyes that staring at him and Aoi a clear indication that they are not 'free' tonight.

The strawberry blonde haired man is quick to join them to the VIP section, the bouncers only took a glance at them before letting them inside without they had to do anything. Ignoring the VIP patrons around them, they went to one of the room that is the farthest, with the hallway that is the most deserted. Once they entered in the glamorous room, they took seats at the single sofas in the room and Asano dug in his pocket, pulling out something from it.

"So this is it?" he questioned, examined the thing in his hand. This is what Aoi had sneakily put in earlier. A tiny memory card that even not bigger than his thumb pad. He then run his palm on the armrest of the couch he's sitting on and pressed something, make a cylinder metallic tube came out. Asano carefully put the memory card inside the small hole of it and they watched as the tube sunk bank in the couch. Karma reached for the remote in the room and pressed down the red button, pointed it towards the large screen in front of them.

As it flipped on, Aoi reached for her side of armrest and dug down a little, before dragged a metallic pipe from inside of it. Pulling it to its fullest length made a holographic keyboard summoned out from it and Aoi skidded her arms over it as Draco also pulled out the same thing, but smaller with only a circle on the holographic screen. He then put his hand in and dug around, watched as the pointer in the screen also moved as he did. The process of opening a folder to another ended when they came across a pop out notification asking for password, and Aoi set on her work as she types furiously on her keyboard. And once she get through, the series of things that on the next folder almost astonished them.

Karma let out a low whistle as Draco opened one of them, a picture, then a video. He gave Aoi a sinister grin when the golden eyed female visibly twitched at one certain video. But yeah, the contents are all disturbing, so her reaction couldn't be helped. "This would get high price at the auction." he hummed, in the screen flashed more images and videos.

"No doubt." the platinum haired male agreed, opening more of the contents for them to examine. "As expected from a house of a filth. The stuffs they're hiding are absolutely gross."

"And for this, I bet 'he' would get it at the highest price it could get." Asano snorted as the screen shut off and he removed the memory card from the cylinder cube that appeared as soon as the screen is all black again.

"That we're sure. That's why we're targeting this for tonight." Levi relaxed himself against the couch, both Draco and Aoi already put the metallic pipes back in the armrest. "We'll leave the rest to you, Asano."

The violet eyed man nodded, before slipped the memory card to the safest place. Just as he done, the door opened, revealed Isogai but with casual clothes that only consist a polo shirt and jeans that stick perfectly on his legs. He then gave smiles to the others before going over to Asano, let out a small yelp when the man literally pulled him. The golden eyed male blushed intensively when he finds himself situated on Asano's lap, Karma's suppressed laughter could be heard in the room. "G-Gakushuu!" he squeaked in protest, before he felt the muscular arms around his waist pulled him closer to the board chest that emanating the musk scent that almost got him all hot and bothered. He let out another squeak when his lover placed his nose on his exposed neck, breathing deeply. "Shuu..."

The strawberry blonde haired man let out a low chuckle, felt how Isogai shuddered under his touch. "So cute, Yuuma..."

And he's about to kiss those tempting lips again when the _damn motherfucker_ Karma interrupted him. "Fyuuh~ suddenly it turned so hot here~~"

Gasping, Isogai scrambled to get off from Asano, his face almost rivaled Karma's hair color as the violet eyed man let out a displeased grunt, pulling Isogai closer and pin him there. "You're just jealous because you're single, Karma." he spat out, scowling towards the red head that still had a smug smirk on his face. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I see no problem with that. Besides I'm not the only one that still a happy single." he pointed out towards Levi and Draco, which made all of them raised an eyebrow when they noticed he purposefully left Aoi out.

"And Aoi?" Asano asked for the others, and he almost shut his mouth too fast when he saw how Karma's mercury eyes gleaming, with blood lust that promised chaos. Since there's not many incident happened involving the pale haired female, Asano forgot how protective Karma is towards her.

"They won't get a _single_ chance~" he purred out, still had the sadistic killer look on his face. Aoi let out a soft sigh and get up, walked towards Karma and next to him instead. "Calm down, will you, Karu?" she cooed, tried to dispute his blood lust, and in the next second Karma had his arms around her, purring into the crook of her neck. Seeing him act so childish brought a small smile on her face. "Besides, I'll make sure you got a lover first before me." she continued, drawing an amused snort from both Draco and Asano.

"Hmm~ I would like to see you try, my sweet little one~" he purred, still nuzzling into her like a cat. Karma then looked up, already went to normal since the killer face is gone. "Now~ where's the drink?"

"...I am not going to let you drink all night, Karma." came the scolding tone from Levi, which made him pout. "Not fair, Uncle~" he whined, made Levi's eye twitched at that. He held back a scowl of his own. "Call me that again and I'll snap your neck." Karma snickered at that, completely unfazed as he nuzzled more into Aoi's cheek. "Aoi~ your 'father' is so mean towards me~"

The said female raised an eyebrow at that. "Karma, you know how annoying you are when you got terrible hangover if we let you. It even worse than Draco's. And he's already the worst."

"I am not **that** bad." Draco argued, glared in protest at her.

"Yeah right, Draco." Asano scoffed, rolled his eyes as he held Isogai closer to him. "We all know that's a lie."

The man scowled. Okay, maybe he's not the best when he had a freaking hungover, so what?

Levi let out a sigh and went to kick the white large coffee table in front of them, a drawer popped out from his side and he withdraw a bottle of sake from it. He popped it open and Isogai obediently pulled out the glasses for them, let the older male poured out the transparent liquid into them. Isogai then gave it out to the others, who accepted it thankfully as the dark brown haired man went back to his lover's lap, handing him his own glass as he did.

The raven raised out his glass, the others followed suit. "Cheers."

"Cheers~"

The sounds of clanking glass rung in the air before they drowned their drinks in one go. And the sound of glass slammed into the equal glass covered table rung out louder than it, the signal of a long night being started.

**.**

**.**

**Aaannddd that's it for the first chapter~! Well how is it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Should I not?**

**...JK I definitely will continue this XDD**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~**

**Bye cheese~**

**.**

**Translate**

_**Konbawa** _ **= Good afternoon/evening**

 _**Otsukaresama** _ **= Thank you for your hard work**


	2. Innocence's Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning, bright with the songs of small birds rung in the air and the warm sun ray make the room bright. With the smell of coffee filling the air, it should be a quiet morning.  
> ...Well, 'should' is the keyword of it.

**.**

**.**

The next morning, it's bright with the songs of small birds rung in the air, a light cheerful melody that warmed every heart that listened to it, and the warm sun ray make the room bright with its light, sometimes the wind made the light curtain dances at the window frames. With the smell of coffee filling and lingering in the air, it should be a quiet, calm morning... A perfect start of the day.

**_Thud thud thud_ **

**_Thudthudthudthudthudthud_ **

**_Slam!_ **

...Well, 'should' is the keyword of it.

At least, in _here_.

"Hurry up! Or we'll be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" A grumble escaped, before being shoved with a freshly baked toast (slight burnt, actually, due to the haste). "Ifh itsh nhot chuzs ofh yhou-"

"Don't talk while eating!" hands fumbling to get things in the bags, before make a haste check to make sure _most_ of what they need is there. "Okay, I got 'em all! ...I think."

Struggling to eat the toast under three seconds, the eater managed to push it down his throat. "That doesn't sounds very convincing."

A body evaded the angry swat of hand, before being thrown a bag that being caught by clumsy hands, so close of dropping it. "Just hurry up already!"

"I am!"

From a very homie looking two floors house, the door burst open to let the occupants of the house out. One of them quickly locked the door behind them before they marched towards the empty road outside the house's territory, quickly went to the side walk to take a mad dash.

Both of them managed to stepped inside the gates of their school, with a record of time. They let out relief sighs, although they still a little out of breath with how fast they run just to make it in time.

"God, that is so close!" the raven exclaimed loudly, taking off his glasses to wipe his sweat off with his sleeves. "But seriously, if it wasn't for you we won't be late in the first place."

The brunette companion of his snap his head towards him, his emerald orbs flashed with annoyance as he glared at the raven. "I am NOT the one in the fault here!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

" _Ano_..."

Both of them stopped at the new voice, turned their heads towards the source of it. Their mouth formed a small 'o' as they caught the sight of their rather timid friends. Well, close friends, best friends. You got the point.

The bluenette and the blonde in front of them offering their tissues and a bottle of water towards them, which they accept with gratefulness and wipe their sweats with it, take turns to drown the water in the bottle for their thirst. "Thanks, Armin, Nagisa." the brunette one said, throwing the wet tissues and empty plastic bottle to the nearby trashcan.

The bluenette one, Nagisa, nodded with a small smile. "Now, why did both of you almost late this time?"

"Well-" both of them said in the same time, before pausing to throw looks at each other. "-it's because of him-"

Giving up, Armin let out an exasperated sigh before coming to between them, stopping their arguments from escalating. "Alright, alright. Come on let's go. Everyone is waiting for you guys, Eren, Harry." he said before proceed to drag both of them towards the massive building in front of them, Nagisa followed right at their tails.

"But he started it!"

Nagisa could only laughed nervously.

**.**

"Hey~~ over here~"

Once they entered their classroom, they immediately spotted the seats where their friends that shared same class with them sat, saving some for them. Eren waved back as he, Harry, and Armin walked up to them. Nagisa had long gone since he's at different class than them. "Hi, Neville, Connie, Ymir." he greeted them, and dropped on his seat next to his bald friend, Connie Springer. The said bald friend grinned before attempted to slap Eren's back playfully, which is being skillfully evaded by the Jaeger.

"Dudes! You're almost late!" he laughed as both Armin and Harry already took their seats. "What happened this time?"

"Oh, don't ask them, Connie." Ymir chided, smirked at them. "Both of them are likely going to another series of argument again."

"Am not!"

Ymir simply cackled up at the chorus answer that she got.

Neville Longbottom then shushed them, make their attentions drawn towards him. "Guys, Professor Hannes is here." he whispered in alert, and then all of sudden they grew quiet just like the other students in the room, their eyes turned to their professor that had just situated himself at the desk.

And thus, their day began.

**.**

"Yes! Lunch break!"

"Okay, calm down there... ah, the others already there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Nagisa Shiota shook his head at his friends' antics, before moved to follow the greenette Kaede Kayano, the ravenTomohito Sugino and the blonde Rio Nakamura, to the cafeteria where the others probably already waiting.

And sure enough, once they walked in, they immediately spotted someone waving their hand towards them. They waved back at Christa Reinz, the one who waved at them from her table that she shared with others. Upon walking closer, Nagisa already could recognize the group of their friends.

On Chirsta table, there's Ymir, Christa's lover; then Sasha Blouse and her lover Connie; Rinka Hayami and Ryounosuke Chiba; Hinata Okano; Hiroto Maehara and Ritsu. At the table on their left there's Yukiko Kanzaki, Sugino's girlfriend; and Jean Kristein with his crush Marco Bott; Neville; Dean Thomas; Seamus Finnigan; Itona Horibe and Ryouma Terasaka. At the right, the cousins Eren Yeager and Harry Potter; Armin Arlert; Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's adopted sister and Harry's adopted cousin; and Ron Weasley and Sousuke Sugaya, Nakamura's boyfriend. After saying 'hi' to them, Kayano took a seat next to Ritsu and Okano, chatting animatedly with them as soon as she seated. Sugino went to the empty seat next to Kanzaki and Nakamura obviously went to Sugaya, kiss him 'hi' as she did. Nagisa himself took a seat between Armin and Eren, nodded 'hi' at Mikasa who nodded back. He then placed his bento on the table and start eating, sometimes joined the chat between them.

Not long, Sasha perked up at the ones that just entered the cafeteria, this time she's the one that waving her hand. "Heeeyyy~~ over here~"

That turned their attention towards the one that approached them this time. "Sorry we're late." Hermione Ganger said before went to the seat next to Ron, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. Manami Okuda took the seat that Christa had left for her, nodding 'thanks' with a shy smile on her face. Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover and Reiner Braun went to the remaining empty seats. Both Reiner and Bertolt obviously pick a seat next to each other while Annie had no choice but sit next to Mikasa.

"Ah, right!" Nakamura suddenly exclaimed out loud, clapping her hands together, and that successfully gained attention from the others. "Since this is Friday and tomorrow we got no class, how about tonight we hang out together? It's been a long time, after all."

At that Terasaka raised an eyebrow. "Where do you suggest we go to?"

Chuckling, Nakamura wrapped her arms around Sugaya's, a large smile on her face. "The best club in the town." she hinted, waving her eyebrows while still had the ridiculous large grin on her face. Her grin became wider when Hermione had a recognization look on her face, her lips formed a small 'o'. "Don't tell me it's 'that'? Is it 'that'?"

"Yup! It's 'that'!" Nakamura excitedly replied, Hermione had the same excited look on her face. The others? They could only stare at the two in confusion, including their respective boyfriends.

"Ooh~ I'm so excited! Rio, you're the best!"

"Thanks, 'Mione~ I'm also as excited as you!"

"Umm... what is this about exactly?" Ron decided to butt in, almost jumped when their attention immediately turned towards him.

Both Nakamura and Hermione grinned, the grin looked so similar that it almost scare them, including Mikasa, Annie and Ymir, the tough girls in their group.

"The best, the most luxurious club ever, in the town, in the whole world, 'The Sin'!"

The respond are immediate once they heard the name.

"...Eeeh?!!"

"But that club, is like, ridiculously expensive even to get in!"

With triumph look on her face, Nakamura pulled something out from her pocket, waving it near her face. "Guess what? I managed to get the VIP card of 'The Sin'~" she sing sang, getting jaw drops of disbelief from the others. "So, we're going or not?"

"Definitely!" Hayami squealed, the other girls also seemed to have same opinion as hers.

Ymir grinned, now she's incredibly eager for the day to end and for the night to start. "Like hell this opportunity is to be missed."

"Eeeerr, are you guys sure?" Armin started doubtfully. "I mean, there would be a lot of us..."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" the blonde waved her hand before pocketing her card back into the safe place. "And I'll make sure that you guys joined! Whether you like it or not!" she said, looked accusatory towards Eren, Harry, Armin, Mikasa, and Annie.

"I'm with you, Rio!" Hermione exclaimed, and then added. "Actually, let me handle both Eren and Harry." That got the disbelieve look from the two cousins that had similar bright green emerald eyes.

"'Mione!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ serious." the wavy haired brunette said, her brown hazelnut eyes seemed to glare at the two cousins. "There's no way I'm letting both of you holed yourselves in your house tonight."

"Right what she says~" both male shuddered, because now Nakamura Rio went to what they called 'devil mode'. The way her grin widened until almost breaking her face and her blue eyes glinted under the shadow that suddenly cascaded over the half of her upper face make them take a step away from her, if for not the fact they're sitting down right now. "Be ready, Eren, Harry, Armin~ we're going to drag you guys out from your home tonight~"

They are absolutely not looking forward for it.

Unbeknownst of them, a pair of lips curled into a small smile, the smile is so small and thin that it would be missed if not being examined closely.

' _Finally._ '

**.**

**.**

**And that's the wrap for chapter two! A lame chapter, I know. Trust me, I tried.**

**And I had to agree, there would be a bunch of people that going to come if all of them decided to join the 'crash' lololol**

**Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? Bad? Well, most likely...**

**See ya next week~**

**PS: I might add another OC to pair up with Okuda.... or not LOL**


	3. The Afternoon for the White Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scattered papers and folders on the desk only severed more of his headache. Even the scent of the coffee failed to calm down the throbbing inside his head. Rubbing at his temple frustratingly, he had to hold back a scowl from emerging.  
> Retirement sounded very tempting right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter~ might be a very shitty one if I had to admit it myself hahahaha  
> well then, the smutty part is going to start (...on next chapter or the next one)  
> and the shitty one is going to start pretty soon~ muahahaha  
> Enjoy~

**.**

**.**

_**Smack** _

A sigh escaped a pair of lips as the body unceremoniously dropped into the comfy looking sofa, large hand reached up to tug at the tie, loosened it a bit to give him a room to finally _fucking_ breathe.

The meeting is ridiculously intense, if he had to admit. While Keith know how things had gone to (he had seen it himself, after all), the others supervisor isn't at least pleased with the news he had to bring in _again_ to them. Easy for them to say, really.

Because the ones they're chasing after now isn't any ordinary criminals that they had encountered before. This one is different, and more sly that make the most worst criminal they ever handle just a bunch of amateurs. Glancing back at the brown envelope he had smacked loudly into the glass table in front of him, his teeth grits at the sight of the smooth papers that peeked out from the opened lid of the said envelope. While the white paper looked innocent against the dark material of his expensive looking table, the black ink that run on them is the one that he almost scowled at.

'No Names', the ridiculous name that came from Dot Pixis as they received _another_ report of a breakthrough into one of politicians main houses. The head police that always bring a flask of wine everywhere jokingly named them with that as they saw the kind of achievement (note the sarcasm here) they had done. Missing important files, highly valuable artifact and belongings, the amount of elite guards they had taken down. And the worst is they managed to take the most valuable, confidential thing from some of the houses.

All that while managed to evade the ridiculous amount of security cameras, and leaving zero trace behind. And even if they did, they would blow up the house like it's literally nothing.

Even his plans to make a step ahead of them are always ended up in complete failure, and whenever they're fast enough to chase after them as they escaped from the crime scene, they would escaped nonetheless. He felt like being toyed by them, which make him felt all more edgier.

As far as they knew, this group of sly criminals only had four people; breaking in, stealing things, taking down guards, four of them done it all together and they also escaped together, in a freaking one piece. Their rides that they use to escape are all black, just like their entire attire that give them zero clue of who they are. And the officers they put all around the possible route they escaped to didn't manage to find them either between the crowds, no matter how much and how carefully they look. It's as if they had gone into the shadows the moment they took their eyes off them even for just one goddamn second.

But he knew better. There's no way they could escape that easily. They must have done some tricks to do so. That's why he get one of his subordinates to get the record form the streets security camera for any clue for that.

All he had to do is wait for it.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his box of cigarettes. Almost frowned with the sight of it almost run out. Plucking one out, he let the butt of cigarettes rested on his lips as he reached for his match.

With a flick of a tiny fire, the tip lit up. He took a deep inhale before took the cigarette out from his mouth, only to exhale a puff of white smoke in front of him.

**.**

The office is an absolute chaos once he entered it. There's officer running around with files in hand, there's few that busied themselves with the screen in front of them, some even seemed to busy with the calls that went in. Those, and the exchange of yells over all of it.

It's a total madness he had to admit.

Some officers make time to give him a greet as he passed by, that he replied with a calm, authoritative tone. Walked further in, he decided to get himself a cup of coffee, since the emerging throb at his temples signaling him that he's going to have a long evening with a lot of headaches accompany him all the way. He then proceed to walk towards his office, while avoiding the scattered officers.

Once he opened his office's door, he immediately saw the thing that had been waiting for him ever since the meeting ended. The pile of scattered papers and folders on his desk only severed more of the throbbing in his head, forming headache. Even the scent of the coffee that usually make it better failed to calm down the throbbing inside his head this time, giving him the prospect that with or without coffee, he's going to get a massive headache anyway. Rubbing at his temple frustratingly, he had to hold back a scowl from emerging.

Retirement sounded very tempting right now.

But he still closed the door behind him, walked towards his thoroughly messed up desk while drowning almost half of his coffee. Placing the cup on the safe area, his large hands then gathered up the files on the desk and tidied it up a bit so he would have a work space. Sitting down, he reached to grab a pen that always ready on the side of the desk, the other reached for one of the files that is going to give him the thing that he hate the most in the whole world right now.

With the sounds of flipping papers and scribbles of pen, the name plate on the desk gleaming against the light. The name of 'Erwin Smith' graced in extinguished writing on it.

**.**

**.**

**Doneeeee~~~ ...I actually just found out that I'm weak when it comes to police/officer thing. And thus the reason why the chapter is so short this time despite my effort to make it longer lol (believe me, I'm trying)**

**But then, what do you guys think about it? No hint of others on Police/Officer side, though. But it will be revealed later on hahaha**

**See you guys next week again~**


	4. The Poison's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, hanging out in club like this is not his strong point.  
> But then it's been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the fourth chapter~~ and I promised for the smutty part although a shitty one LOL  
> ...and the twisted one hahahaha (I'mevilinmanyways)  
> Happy reading~

**.**

**.**

They really couldn't believe when both Nakamura and Hermione said they'll drag them, they really meant it. Literally.

Both Eren and Harry didn't anticipated it when they simply lounging lazily in their family living room their wavy haired brunette friend will barge into their door, almost scarred them for the rest of their lives. The bookworm woman looked very delighted (into the degree that scared them more when she jumped into their house out of nowhere), her boyfriend that tagged along with her looked at them sympathetically, grinned sheepishly when Hermione grabs two cousins and drag them to their room, ready to prepare them for the night.

Grisha Jaeger and Lily 'Evans' Jaeger are close siblings, even when they're married, so both cousins ended up treat each other like they're their own siblings because of how much time they spend together when they're little. They went to school together, to the park together, to the mall together, to the zoo together. Due of they inherited the green eyes of the Jaegers, they often being mistook as real siblings by strangers that they passed by. But then, the only difference they have is not only the fact that Eren had dark mahogany brown hair and Harry had raven black hair; there's actually difference in their green eyes. Eren's is not only green; there's hue of golden and a little bit of blue and yellow in his eyes, creating such beautiful, bold color that no one else have. While Harry's is the hue of green, from light to dark, capturing anyone into the depths of magical green.

And Hermione makes sure that tonight, those main charm of them will expose to the open in their fullest potential.

She made Eren wear a perfectly fit emerald button up shirt that had faint golden extinguish pattern, complementing his eyes greatly with a pair of pale brown jeans. As for Harry, he wore a sleeveless turtle neck black shirt, bring out his eyes more with a pair of the palest green jeans. attires clung into them tightly that actually leave nothing into the imagination to the wandering eyes.

"Do we really have to do this, 'Mione?" Eren groaned in protest as their wavy haired friend ordered him to unbutton the two top of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves, the task that Hermione decided to take upon herself when she saw Eren clumsily tried to roll it up.

"Of course!" she cheerfully replied, neatly folded up the sleeves and decided to give Eren a last touch here and there. Ron is ridiculously reminded when his mother would tidy up Charlie's appearance when he's about to go to his night prom. "Both of you need this, anyway."

"No we didn't." Harry is the one that complained this time, stretched a bit of his collar. He is quickly shut up by the glare he received from those hazelnut brown eyes.

"Yes, you did." she hissed, placed both of her hands on her hips in scolding manner. "Don't you think both of you are being single for too long?"

"Sirius is still single until he's late thirty and yet he's still fine." The taller of the two pointed out, although he obediently putting on the silver thin necklace with tiny diamond adored at the front around his neck. Harry is wearing the silver studs earrings that he got from Ron's twin brothers for his birthday. The said two twins still got scolding from their mother whenever that matter being brought up.

"That's because he's dating Remus." Hermione retorted, huffing irritably at both of them. "While both of you in my watch, I am not going to let both of you to be a sad lonely single old men. You understand?"

"Yes Mother." both Eren and Harry playfully answered, which earned them an angry swat from the only woman in the room. She then proceed to ruffle their hairs, saying that looking disheveled brought out more of their charm, which make it easier to attract future lover. Hermione even went as far as to change Harry's glasses with clear contacts.

"More like to attract pervs." Ron snorted when she said that, almost let out a loud yelp when his girlfriend throws a pillow right to his face from his position on the couch.

Shook her head in utter bewilderment at them, she then nudged at both cousins, urged them to exit the house.

"Come on. Rio is waiting."

And true she said; outside of their small fence, there's a familiar limousine waiting for them, a certain blonde head popped out from the window with a large grin on their faces.

Both Eren's and Harry's jaw literally went to the floor.

**.**

"Woah, Eren, Harry! Both of you went all out, man!" Terasaka laughed, even when he received glares from both of them.

"Hey! We're forced here!"

"Yeah!"

"Ignore him, Eren, Harry." Mikasa pipped in, although still all monotone as she pats them softly. Well, not all considering she's throwing a death glare towards Terasaka, make the guy quickly shuts up. Nakamura failed to drag Armin along with them, had encountered the blonde's parents when she's about to take them. The fact that she still slouched upon, make Sugaya let out a soft chuckle and pats her head affectionately, all while adoring the cute pout on her face.

Noticing the fidgets movement at his side, Eren turned to look at Nagisa who sat next to him. The tall brunette grinned in sympathy when he saw the shy blue haired man in a poor excuse of shirt that he remembered is a gift from Kayano. Although it's collar up, almost entire backside of it is left open, only stopping just above his waist. His arms is covered with some kind of long gloves that seemed also made from the shirt material, as if someone had hacked it off just to create it into a separate sleeves from the shirt. The way that shirt clung tightly around his thin frame didn't really helped the imagination either. The look is completed with a pair of skinny pale blue jeans with ripped areas at the knees and the thighs. Eren could guessed who is the culprit of Nagisa's current attire judging from how his light blue hair is released from its usual pigtails style, the tip of the hairs only slightly passed those tiny shoulders. "...I guess Kayano did this?"

Nagisa is too embarrassed to speak, only nodded at him.

"At first when I saw him, I thought Nagisa is having a twin sister!" Seamus chided, spurred out in laughter. Dean, Terasaka, Connie, and Jean are the ones that following him. "I bet if I showed a photo of him to random strangers, they would say that he's a girl if I asked!"

The poor bluenette let out a squeak in embarrassment at that, hides his face behind his hand that seemed to almost engulfed by the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Oh cut it out, all of you." Eren hissed, his exotic eyes glared hotly at them which quickly snap their mouth close in a speed that almost got them bite down their tongues. They almost forgot for one fact that Eren Jaeger is like a protective big brother for the ones that often get bullies, stranger or not. Nagisa is on top of the list.

Their friendship with the shy blue haired man is started with Eren and Harry. Both cousins had just walked in at the right timing when the big bully in the university is about to hit Nagisa, who cornered into the corner of the hall. Eren and Harry easily wander him off, getting him a taste of his own medicine that got him running like a baby with just one hit. They then helped the bluenette and rushed to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey looked very shocked when they suddenly barged in, but the elder woman quickly went to work at the sight of Nagisa, clearly surprised at the sight of blooming ugly bruises on his pale skin.

The three of them developed a quick friendship, also the familiarity of ever having a same fate. Eren ever being bullied in elementary, gaining envy because of how famous he is thanks to his easy-going nature, but being a strong and stubborn person he is, he easily fight them off. Harry suffered the same fate from his other cousin from his aunt Petunia, Dudley Dursley, but is saved by Eren. Since Eren is the older one, only had few months difference with Harry, he became their older brother figure almost automatically. Although there would be time where there's only three of them, sharing silly stories and sad tales between them. But that doesn't change the fact that Eren is really protective when it comes to Nagisa and Harry.

"Okay, okay, no teasing for now." Nakamura interrupted them, seemed content to lay against Sugaya's side, his arm around her shoulders. "Don't want to spoil the mood now, do we?" she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

After passing time with hilarious chats between them, had felt little of time passing by, they felt the trip is so fast towards their destination. They quickly jumped out from their rides, the newcomers awed at the sight before them.

The building is like a large cube, the black that colored it made it like a black matte oversized cube with some adding blocks here and there, with the glaring red-pink neon lights at the only entrance giving off a rather modern feeling into it. At the parking lot they could see expensive cars and motorcycles parked almost everywhere, clearly screaming that the visitors of this place are the ones that had wealth and money with them.

Welcome to 'The Sin'.

**.**

To be honest Harry is fairly surprised at how easy they went in. While he could see that some of them failed to join them tonight, but then, they're still a lot. There's him, his cousin Eren and Mikasa, Ron and Hermione, Connie and Sasha, Ymir and Christa, Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura and Sugaya, Okano, Maehara, Jean, Marco, Terasaka, Itona, Ritsu, Dean, Seamus, Bertolt and Reiner. But then, at the wave of the card from Nakamura, the bouncers only give them a glance before one of them jerked their head towards the entrance. The grin on the blonde's face is wide as she turned to them, beckoning them as she literally drags her boyfriend in.

The hallway is dim, with the similar looking red-pink neon became the only source of light. He could see that some of the people are in the middle of making out, using the poor lightning as the only cover of it. Harry almost shivered in disgust before walked closer to Eren. He knew his cousin had seen what he had saw.

Not long they arrived in the end of the hallway, and Nakamura took the privilege to open the door for them.

What they met first when they walked in is the flashing, dizzying lasers all over the place. Then the booming music, at the mercy of the DJ at his special booth. In the dark large room with only lasers and few spotlights, they could see a bar stand right at each sides, the only place that is constantly bright without blinking on and off. And that's where most of them headed off first. With a wink, Nakamura proceed to drag Sugaya to the dance floor, Sasha and Connie right behind them. Few of them had joined the pair to dance the night away, while the rest of them went to grab a drink first before went to the dance floor or simply just had drink all night.

Both Eren and Harry would prefer to drink all night along with Dean, Seamus, Terasaka and Itona.

But then, Itona had other plans as he's being dragged by Ritsu to the dance floor after their first drink. And Hermione already drag both of the cousins to the same destination.

Both green orbs clashed with each other, before let out a sigh, readily accept their fate. At least Nagisa didn't need to suffer the same thing.

**.**

Speaking of the light blue haired friend, Nagisa could watched worriedly as Hermione dragged the clearly unwilling Eren and Harry away. Both cousins upon noticing his gaze could only gave him a reassuring grin before disappeared into the mass of drunk crowds. He lets out a sigh, his face frowned in worry even as Kayano poked at his cheek.

"Aww, c'mon don't look like that, Nagisa." she coos, giving him a grin when Nagisa sent her a halfhearted glare. "Don't worry, 'Mione knew than let some strangers getting too close to their personal space without their consent. And besides, both Eren and Harry could defend themselves. I mean, both of them have a punch or two inside their sleeves. They'll be fine."

Sighing, Nagisa reached for his drink. Since he's not a strong drinker, he had ordered something very light, didn't look forward of getting into a trouble that he probably won't remembered but still felt embarrassed from. "I know that, but... I just can't help but worried... I mean, they really didn't want to be here in the first place."

Kayano hummed, tapping lightly on the counter as she thought about it. "Hmm, well, yes they are. But we can't just let them like that. I mean, ever since that day, both of them barely hang out with us again like this."

Nagisa is silent for a while, slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I guess you're right about that..."

The greenette laughed. "Of course I am." she stated proudly, before drown her drink in one go. "I'm about to hit the dance floor. You're coming, Nagisa?"

He shook his head, clearly didn't being fond of the idea of being in the middle of mass of people in front of them. "I think I'll pass..."

Kayano stared at him for a while, before shrugging. "Well, suit yourself. You know that Marco and Reiner are over there if you encountered some problem." she said, pointed at where Marco, Bertolt, Reiner and Jean sat just a couple of seats from her light blue haired friend.

Nagisa nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I will. Have fun, Kayano."

With a grin and a wave of her hand, she also disappeared into the crowd. Left alone, Nagisa let out another soft sigh, before proceed to enjoy the rest of his drink slowly since he got nothing better to do.

But then, a thought crossed over in his mind, make him blinked and turned his head around. Just as expected, the person he's looking for isn't here. Which is odd. He knew that she's not the type that'll hit the dance floor whenever the opportunity opens, so she would be at least also lounging at the bar counter.

Nagisa didn't knew that the person he's looking for won't be in sights no matter he looked at there.

**.**

Mikasa had wearing a black sleeveless tank top, a pair of deep brown retro jeans, a thin black sweater that she wears loosely, revealing a bit of her shoulders where the wide black straps of her tank top aren't able to cover, and her signature red scarf around her neck. Her rather tall feature and beautiful features attracted the attention from the people around her, although none of them seemed to dare approach her or stepped closer as she makes her way to the another bar that is the complete opposite of the ones where her friends went to.

Which is perfect.

Upon approaching even closer to the said bar, her dark eyes darted around to examine the counter. A small smile rose on her lips upon landing on a familiar back that sits all alone on the said counter.

She's wearing a white over shoulders half shirt half dress, the skirt part of the said shirt began right above the midsection before fall lightly until pass her waist. She's wearing equal white jeans that fit around her feet perfectly. Her hair, long pale blonde cascaded over her back as usual, as if covering it gently.

The excitement rose inside of her, made her quicken her steps until the figure is in her reach, Mikasa's hand reached out to lightly tapped on her exposed shoulder.

She turned around, make her familiar golden eyes clashes with hers. The smile on Mikasa's face is more defined now as a smile also rose on the pair of pink lips in front of her.

"Hello." she greeted, her voice rung gently in Mikasa's ears. "We met again."

"Yes." the raven haired woman answered, short and firm, but her eyes shone in the similar familiarity as she took a seat next to the blonde. Her smile is still on her face as she stared at her. She also still smiled back, before turned to one of the bartender, simply saying 'as usual' to him before turned her attention back to Mikasa. "So, what is the story that you want to share with me this time?"

Mikasa's smile only grew wider at that. She never remembered to smile this wide to anyone other than Eren, Harry, Armin and Nagisa in her life. She even didn't remembered that she ever smiled this wide in front of any of them.

With her drink placed in front of her, Mikasa took a sip of it before began, the petite woman next to her listened intently, focusing all attention to her as Mikasa shared her story with her again tonight.

**.**

After dancing for what it seemed like hours (actually fifteen or twenty minutes), both cousins excused themselves from the dancing circle between their friends, saying they need to grab a drink or two before coming back. By the time they managed to slip away from the tight fitted crowds, both of them let out a sigh of relief. Once they looked up, they spotted Nagisa almost immediately, the latter waved at them as they walked closer to him, took a seat at each of his sides.

"Welcome back, Eren, Harry." Nagisa greeted, smiled sheepishly at how overwhelmed both of them looked. "Want to drink something? My treat."

Eren waved at him at that. "We'll pay it ourselves. Thank for the offer, though." he grinned, lightly ruffled Nagisa's silk hair which brought a small chuckle from him. The brunette then proceed to order him and Harry their drinks, after that he turned his attention to Nagisa again. "Want a refill, Nagi?"

The bluenette shook his head. "No thanks, Eren. I already feel a little tipsy."

"Really?" Harry chided in, blinking at Nagisa. "Just how many glass already?"

"Four."

"Hee..." the tallest of the three hummed out, thanked the bartender as their drinks arrived. "You usually lasted more than that."

"This one is a little stronger than the usual ones."

"For real?" Harry eyes widened, before reached for Nagisa's almost finished glass, took a little sip of whatever that had left. He then rolled his eyes, smacking his tongue. "Hmm~ yeah it is." he stated, surprised as he placed the glass back. "Is this really the same as what you usually took?"

Nagisa nodded, reached for his almost done glass. "They also said it's the one that had the lowest percentage of alcohol either."

Eren hummed, eyeing his glass warily. "Now I wondered how mine taste..."

At that Harry laughed. "Erie, you would drank as much as you can no matter how strong it is." he teased, Nagisa hides his giggles behind his hand.

"Oh shut up, 'Rry." the brunette one retorted, a large grin on his face despite how he reached out to swat at Harry, which being easily avoided because they had Nagisa between them. The said bluenette let out a small shriek, although quickly filled with laughter as he playfully shoved Eren away. "Eren! You're about to squish me!"

At that Eren's green orbs gleamed, grinned mischievously towards their blue haired friend. "Ooh~? Really?" the grin turned into a smirk before he wrapped his hands around Nagisa's shoulders, make him let out a louder shriek as Eren rubbed his cheek into his hair, nuzzling into him. "Let me squish you for real then!"

"Eren!" Nagisa squealed, although a large smile is on his face as the brunette kept nuzzling to him like a cat. "Harry! Help me!"

"I will!" the raven replied. "But after I captured this moment first."

"Oh no, Mister you're so not!"

The trio kept fooling around like that until both Eren and Harry drown their third glass, Nagisa had long not followed their trail as he watched them drink. They also offered him to join the dance floor, but he refused again, feeling really comfortable to wait for them at the bar counter, and maybe chat with Sugino or Armin. Hesitantly, both of them only leave after Nagisa assured them that he's fine and knew what to do if he felt in danger.

Unbeknownst them, a pair of eyes had stalked their every move, a smirk graced on the pale lips as he sets on to make a move of his own.

**.**

To be honest, hanging out in club like this is not his strong point.

But then it's been a while since he lets himself being captured in the music, closed his eyes as he focused to only the music, the vibrates that traveled to the tips of his fingers, before moving along with it. The movement is as natural as breathing for him, let himself get lost in it.

While he didn't really enjoying hanging out in pubs, but the fact he could drink and dance the night away is what he enjoyed the most, using it to his full advantage. Although he's not that kind of person, there would be some time that he would like to drown his problems with the alcohol, and let it all out through the dance.

Besides, it's been a while since the last time he danced anyway, in any kind of that. He almost forgot what it feels like, to focus only to the music, and let it flow like water, like wind.

He ended up being caught up in his own world that he didn't see his cousin anymore in his sight. But then, his cousin could take care of himself, and if he encounters some problem, his phone is always ready to receive his call. Noticing how dry his throat again from all that dancing he puts on, he went to the bar again, planned to fix himself another drink or two before back to the dance floor again. His urges of letting it out still yet satisfied.

It seemed he ended up went into a different side of the bar, as he saw a little difference with the bar in front of him, and the fact that Nagisa isn't there. He quickly looked around, and found the familiar light blue hair at the other end of the bar. Breathing out a sigh, he took a seat, about to order some tequila when he felt a movement at his side, took his attention for a moment because of instant curiosity.

Eren isn't ready for what he sees.

(Hold your breath, fellas lol)

He saw both Maehara and Okano, few seats away from him, in the middle of a rather messy and sloppy make out. Both of their faces as red as a tomato, moaning and grinding shamelessly to each other.

(Who felt fooled? :D )

Well, maybe he should have expected for something like this. Because it's plainly obvious as how both of them held crush on each other yet didn't dare to confess. He found it both funny and ridiculous, which he snorted at as he stared in exasperation as both of them starts to get touchy, completely wasted out. It made him wondered whether or not they'll remember this in the next morning.

He heard a loud scoff from behind him, jolted him into surprise. "Tch. Kids these days."

Eren turned around to look at the speaker, about to say some sharp retort. He's completely halted at the sight of the said speaker.

He's short, he could tell, but the prominent amount of muscles that slightly stretch against his black button up clearly indicated that if they were engaged in a fight, Eren would be the one that is going to lose. The top two buttons being undone, and the sleeves being rolled up to above his elbows, revealing his well toned arms and masculine hands. His legs are wrapped in white suit pants, adding his maturity image. Around his wrist is a silver watch, with how expensive it looked Eren knew it's the kind of brand that he wouldn't ever afford even if he's using all of his savings.

This man, obviously older, had pale skin, a healthy kind of pale that bring out the color of his smokey grey eyes, his raven hair slightly fall into his eyes like a curtain, parted at the side with an undercut.

Eren found himself couldn't look away. But then he finds his resolve soon after. "That's my friends you're remarked at."

"Oh?" the stranger looked amused. Eren won't admit the shiver that run down his spine at how those grey eyes glinted under the light of the bar. "Such shameless friends you have there."

"It's none of your business." the brunette spat, his green eyes glaring at him although right now he's supporting bright blush on his cheeks. The man chuckled, one of his hands reached for his glass. His eyes once again gleamed when he saw how the green eyes in front of him unintentionally followed the movement of his hand, every stretch of his muscles against his skin and the way his fingers grasping the glass, bringing it to his mouth to take a sip of his drink. Watch how that Adam apple bobs make his own followed its motion as well.

"I saw you." his baritone voice spoke up, and while Eren snapped out from his shameless gazing, he could felt himself enraptured even further. "On the dance floor. Your movements are nothing like those drunkards. A dancer?"

The brunette could felt how those grey eyes strip him naked only from his gaze alone, tried to look deep into him until there's no barrier left. He's helpless to fight the shudder that racked down his body. "Ex-dancer." he corrected, feeling how his mouth suddenly felt numb. He then reached for his drink, took a long sip from it. He slammed the glass back to the counter a little hard than he intended to. "I used to be a part of dancing group in high school." And why the hell he tell a stranger about this?

"How about now?" Is it just him or the stranger seemed to be closer? "You only dance on the pub's dance floor?"

For some reason, Eren's cheeks burned more, he squirmed lightly on his seat. As this stranger slowly crept closer to him, he could smell the musky scent from him. "Not really." he answered, reached for his glass again. "It's... the first after a while." Eren quickly drowned his glass until it's almost empty. When he dared to look back at the raven, he almost jumped out from his skin when he noticed how _close_ he is right now. He tempted to scoot away, but those grey eyes pinned him into place.

"Is that so?" the stranger hummed, stroking the rim of his glass slowly. Watched how Eren watched his fingers. "Such a shame." he drawled, composed and calm, opposite from the brunette that seemed couldn't stop fidgeting on his seat.

"W-why is that?" Oh no, he could feel the effect of the alcohol start to kick in. He cursed inwardly for his carelessness of drowning that good quality of alcohol in a rush. He had long learned from experience about that one bad trait in him. Eren swore he literally jumped when he felt those masculine fingers lightly touched his wrist, he struggled to make his breathing normal again.

"You're a great dancer, a very good one at that." the man slurred, and the brunette won't ever admit how sexy that is.

"T-thanks, I guess." Eren mumbled, turned his head away because he barely could look into those eyes without having this odd anxiety rise in him. He lets out a silent gasp when he felt calloused fingers grab his chin, turned his head back towards the raven. Now he's definitely _close_. He could felt that cool breath fawned over his face.

"Would you do it again?"

"What?" Eren asked dumbly. Even if he wants to divert his gaze away, he couldn't. He already too late for that. Now he's captured, couldn't look away from that deep stormy grey gaze that had his deep interest at the first gaze.

"The dance." the raven elaborated, gazing deeply into him, had him grasping around his strings. "Would you do it again? On this dance floor, just like you just did?"

**.**

**.**

**CLIFFHANGER! BUAHAHAHAHA- (suddenly coughs) okay, sorry, cut!**

**-please wait for a moment-**

**Aaanndddd there you have it! Hahahaha!**

**I really did plan to make at least a smut part in this, but then it ended up being too long and before I being carried away, I decided to cut it off here (such a meanie ain't I? lol)**

**I guess many of you could guess which pair that is going to -coughcough- first right? (insert lenny face)**

**Bye bye! See ya guys next week!**


	5. Captured, Fall Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of sweat and alcohol raised in the air, bodies rubbed together in the cramp space, and his body moved languidly between all of them.  
> The excitement fill the air, and his body when the pair of grey eyes in front of him darken with want and desire, sending delicious shiver down his spine.  
> Now he's positive that he's drunk now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fifth chapter! Wohoo!  
> And don't worry, there's absolutely smutty part in this one I promise don't kill me guys XD  
> Well, then, enjoy the chapter five~  
> (pss, warning for the switching POVs in this one lol)

**.**

**.**

_"Would you do it again?"_

_"What?"_

_"The dance. Would you do it again? On this dance floor, just like you just did?"_

**.**

For a while, Eren is stunned. Just what is this stranger implying? Him, dance, on the dance floor, what he did-

...Oh God, don't tell him this man is _hitting_ on him?

Gulping down, Eren straighten up, tried to resolve himself. That seemed to surprise the raven a bit. "Why would I?" now his voice sounded steadier than before, his gaze unwavering as he looked straight into those eyes.

Levi clearly didn't expected for this kind of reaction. He kind of expected for this beauty brunette to turn flustered and fidgety as before. But then, he couldn't help but smirk. He wouldn't admit it to anyone (although maybe Aoi already had an idea or two), he liked this hard-to-get type. Make it all more interesting. "Hm, I wonder if I should give you an answer for that..."

Eren swore that handsome smirk is going to kill him someday, but not today. Strengthen himself up further, he turned to his bolder side, casually placing a hand on one of the man's knees. "Maybe you should, if you still want to see me dance." he returned the smirk with his own, his green eyes hooded with his eyelashes.

"Oh?" If he hadn't interested before, he is _now_. "What if I don't want to answer?"

The smirk on Eren's lips get wider. He leaned closer to this handsome stranger, placed one hand on his chest to lightly push him back, drove him back to his seat. "Then you wouldn't get a show from me, old man."

At that Levi's eyes glinted dangerously. He knew that he didn't tried to hide his real age or whatsoever (Karma often teased him, saying he should tried to become 'younger', which he sneered at). If this boy thought he's an older man, then he must be around college or high school kid. "Now you're pushing it, brat." he hissed, turned his voice down an octave, almost like a low growl.

Which made Eren think how the fuck did this man make 'brat' sounded very arousing, his body trembling greatly at that. "That's how you gonna play?" he breathed out, fully aware of the pink dusted his cheeks. His breath hitched when the stranger leaned in, their nose almost touching with each other. Green eyes never left the smokey grey in front of him.

"You're the one that started it with the 'old man'."

The brunette burst into a small laughter, but then it quickly with a sharp inhale of air when he felt cool, calloused fingers start to touch his own, slowly trailed upward to his arm. "So you're really that old, huh?" he teased, the sly grin on his face. Eren could felt he get more tipsier by each minute. And dizzier.

"Not too old to fuck you, I hope." Levi growled, watched how that body shudders deliciously. He licked his lips as the more delicious images start to run in his mind. "I hope you're not 18 or something."

"Nope." he answered, bite down a small moan from escaping when those fingers teasingly ran up and down his exposed arm. "I'm 22. Now how old are you?"

The raven let out a rumble from behind his throat, sounding approving before leaned closer to the brunette, their cheeks gracing with each other as Levi breathed out into those adorable ear. Felt how his body twitched in return since their cheeks are literally touching right now. "35." he answered, his free hand went to trail down the side of his body, stopping at his waist to grasp it tightly. "I still haven't forgotten about the dance."

Although another shivers attacked his body, Eren slightly distanced himself away from the stranger, ignored the disappointment that came from the lack of his touch and warmth to give him a loop-sided smile. "What a shame. I'm half hoped you did."

A dark chuckle escaped from his throat, before pulling this sly beautiful fox closer to him. Their chest almost flush with each other. Levi is just an inch away to taste that tempting lips he had dying to taste since he laid his eyes on him. "Well, you're not getting any of that." he growled, his hand on his hip traveled down, halfway to that perky ass. "Dance for me." he demanded, his voice gone lower an octave. "Show me what you got on that dance floor."

This time Eren is helpless to fight back the tiny moan, let it escaped from his parted lips. He then let out a breathless chuckle, raised one of his hands to trace teasingly at that strong jaw, clean and smooth from any public hair. "Why you don't say so from the start?" he purred, then reached for the raven's drink, drank down of whatever that is left in the glass. "I hope you'll enjoy the show... Old man." he giggled, gave that jaw a last caress before he gets up from his seat, trotted towards the dance floor again with the extra swing of his hips.

Oh, enjoy the show he will.

Levi could feel the look that he got from Draco that sat near him as he snatched the platinum haired man's drink, drowned it in one go before joined his prey. All while ignoring Draco's protest for drowning his entire drink, demanding a refund.

**.**

Eren is at the perfect timing as he stepped in the dance floor, the music changed into another whole new one. This time it's more sultry and sexier than the one before it.

Absolutely perfect.

Closing his eyes and focused only on his ears, Eren let his body sway gently, a little out with the music. But the more he lets himself engulfed with the music, the more his movement had some feeling into it, matched with the sound that make it sway and dance.

Eren is absolutely went all out in this dance; the teasing movement of his hands on his body, caressing every inch of it as if someone else is doing it, appreciating every inch of it; the gentle but seductive rock and swing of his upper and lower body; every drop and raise he did whenever the music raised a tempo. Every vibrates and note of the music, Eren let himself drown in all of that, and transmitted it thorough the movement of his every body.

The smell of sweat and alcohol raised in the humid air around him, bodies rubbed together in the cramp space, and his body moved languidly between all of them. Flawlessly and erotically. He's aware of the hungry eyes that directed into him, but at the moment he didn't care. None of them matters to him right now. When he felt a wandering hand tried to creep on his body, he opened one of his eyes, almost scowled at the completely wasted ugly face. He proceed to swat that hand away, and deliver the second swat when that hand is coming back for him. When that hand is about to try again for the third time, another hand stopped him. Eren didn't knew whether to feel relieved or not at the sight of the raven stranger earlier, glaring in warning towards the drunk before shooing him away. At the little taste of the power that almost had his wrist fractured, the man gives up, and went to the other person to bother with.

Eren won't admit the sigh of relief that escaped his lips, then curled into a smile when the raven turned his attention to him again. He starts to dance again.

The completely different kind of excitement fill the air, and his body that still danced lewdly when the pair of grey eyes in front of him darken with want and desire, sending delicious shiver down his spine as Eren felt how those piercing eyes seemed to drink in all the view of him, his body, his movement. He then turned around, leaned backwards until he felt that muscular chest met his back, cold breath on his nape.

If he isn't sure whether or not he's drunk before, now he's completely positive that he's drunk _now_.

The brunette shamelessly let out a moan when he felt those hands grasped on his hips, before traveled to his stomach and thigh when Eren practically grinding against his raven companion. When the handsome stranger pulled him closer, make him completely flush against him, Eren could felt the movement of the muscles against his body, the abs and a tent poking right at the crack of his butt. He bites down the second moan when his calloused fingers playing with the edge of his shirt, before casually slipping inside, felt the expanse of skin beneath it. Eren is actually pretty well endowed himself, but when he reached behind him to properly felt those abs and muscles, he almost moaned at the feeling, his body is lean compared to this stranger's perfectly built up body.

The hand wandering lazily on his stomach, feeling the soft skin under the slightly rougher fingertips. Sometimes the hand would wander further, gracing lightly at the perky nipples before back to the stomach again. Eren didn't bother to count how many times he stifles down his moan whenever he did that, his grinding never once relented as he still rocked his body in sensual moves. His pants had long felt too tight for him.

So when the hand that keep rubbing on his thigh moved to the angry tent, Eren let out a sharp gasp, throwing his head back. Pair of cool lips latched to his earlobe almost instantly, his body racked another shudder when a wet substance met his sensitive ear, lapping sensually.

"Say..." the voice had turned more huskier and hoarse, lust evident and more when those hips _finally_ grind back to his buttocks, let Eren felt how hard and _big_ it is. "I think it's about time we ditch this place. Won't you say?"

Eren had long being consumed with the building lust and desire, also the alcohol and the adrenaline that rush strongly inside his every veins. So he had long not trusted his voice, that he's positive will sounded like a broken tape if he tried to say just a simple word. He nods instead, his hair sway along with it although it had started to drench with sweat, some of the locks even stick to his sweaty forehead and neck.

He could felt how those lips curled up into a smile, and the deep chuckle that vibrates from those lips seemed to send another shudder down his spine. Eren is not the type that'll turn into a shameless slut with other people even though he's gay, but damn this stranger feels too fucking good.

The brunette let himself being dragged away by this raven, one hand wrapped in a rather possessive way around his waist as he leads him to the exit. "The ride is this way."

Let's just hope Eren remember to contact his friends as soon as he's completely sober from the drunk, want and lust that completely take over him right now.

**.**

Draco is a step away to let out a groan when he saw Levi escaped from the club with a tall brunette in tow. He then reached for his pocket and texted the others. There's no way in hell he's going to come home tonight if Levi brought in someone.

_Drakonight just joined the chat  
_

_Drakonight : Which one of the houses that is going to be empty tonight?_

It didn't take long for a reply to come up.

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA just joined the chat_

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : Not mine. If I'm successful, I'm going to follow Levi's trail soon :D_

_GoldenEye just joined the chat  
_

_GoldenEye : No, Karma, just no._

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : Aww :(_

_GoldenEye : Feel free to drop by in mine tonight, Draco. I'll set the usual room for you._

_Drakonight : Thanks, Aoi._

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : Can I come?  
_

_GoldenEye : No._

_Drakonight : No._

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : -3-_

_Drakonight : You said you're going to take a person in tonight._

_GoldenEye : Drake, don't encourage him please._

_Drakonight : Am not._

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : Why not? :(  
_

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : Drakkie, you meanie D:_

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : I thought you're my friend.  
_

_Drakonight : What kind of friend are you for trying to set me up with_ _**Pansy** from all people?_

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : That's when I don't know you're gay like Leviathan._

_Drakonight : Bullshit._

_GoldenEye : Karu, if Levi saw that, he's totally going to slit your throat in your sleep.  
_

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : But I haven't set Draco up with the Greengrass yet~! What's her name again, Astoria?_

_Drakonight : Fuck off, Karma._

_GoldenEye : Draco..._

_Drakonight : What?_

_Drakonight : And besides, Karma, last time I remember you're gay too.  
_

_RedWasabiWillBiteYouInTheA : Can't have too many gays in our 'family' circle, can we? :D rotfl  
_

_Drakonight : Fuck you._

_GoldenEye : Drake!_

Draco grumpily exited the group chat, holding back a scowl. As he swore he's going to punch Karma in the face next time he met that git, the platinum haired man ordered another glass, and drowned it all in one go.

**.**

Aoi, in the other hand, could only shook her head when she saw ' _Drakonight just left the chat_ ' on the screen. She then reached out for her drink, sipping the beverage gently. Her raven companion had long gone from her side.

**.**

At the other bar that is in different corner from Aoi's, Nagisa still sat alone in the counter. His fifth glass for tonight is only half full as he chatted with Armin through the phone. It turns out tonight is Arlert's family night, so Armin is save from the clutch of Nakamura to drag him into this place. Nagisa isn't so lucky. Besides, his mother is rarely home and he's the one that took care of the house for most of the time.

Sighing, he placed back his phone to the counter in front of him and reached for his drink, sipping slowly for what had remained left in it. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, cutie~"

Nagisa is more than ready to bolt towards Reiner's side when he saw a guy, totally drunk with how ridiculously red his face is, is right behind him. But then, a look at where the guys wasted themselves at, the said man had sprawled out, making out with Bertolt with Dean and Seamus cheered on them. He once again looking for Mikasa, or Sasha or Nakamura at the least. But he found none of his friends. Even he couldn't see both Eren and Harry anymore.

Oh dear.

The guy laughed, and Nagisa shuddered in disgust as how he sway closer, reek of alcohol. The bluenette scoot away from him, his mind still gearing for a way to escape this ugly situation. Well, not yet, but it will be. Besides, is this man had bothered to shave his face?

"Why are you all alone here, huh~?" this stranger slurred, caught in his own feet in his attempt to step closer to Nagisa, almost sprawled all over the counter. The bluenette is just in time to evade that smelly body. Did this man ever shower?! "Why don't you and I have some fun, hm~?"

"Um, sorry, I'm not interested..." Nagisa smiled sheepishly, at least tried to be polite although his whole body screamed; 'RUN'.

"Aww, c'mon, don't say thatt~~"

Unlike Eren and Harry, Nagisa didn't mind much to go to pubs like this once in a while. But what he hates for the most is the persistent drunkards like this. That's why if he could avoid it, he would prefer to not go at all.

He scooted away even further from the man, all while holding his breath so he won't accidentally empty his stomach from the reek scent. "I'm sorry, I really don't..."

"Hey, now-"

When that grimy hand landed on his arm, Nagisa is second closer to vomit right here and right now.

But then the said hand snatched away from him, or more like _ripped_ away from him. Nagisa sat there with stunned expression as the drunk stranger let out a cry at the feeling of his hand being crushed under the death grip of the newcomer. Since this newcomer is right behind Nagisa, he didn't get to see his face. Only knew whoever it is, he had a faint smell of sweet strawberry-

...what?

"My, my." the voice from behind him chuckled in amusement. Nagisa didn't need to turn around and look to know what kind of face his savior is making. "What do we have here, hm?"

The drunk expression had completely gone from the stranger's face, replaced with pain and horror as he stared at his hand, still groaning pitifully in pain.

"One thing that I hate about pubs." the man behind the bluenette continued, voice calm and collected while the death grip became tighter in every second. "There would be dirty slime that would wander around in every corner of the place."

That masculine, strong hand finally released the drunk stranger, who isn't so drunk anymore as he scrambled away from the place as soon as he let go. "Shit! I'll remember this!" he yelled, before disappeared from the front rows of the crowds that whispering and gave him a look.

Nagisa's shoulders slumped, breathed out a sigh of relief as he had been saved from the ugliest scenario he never want to counter. And it then reminds him of his savior. He then turned around to thank him, only to let out a loud gasp at the sight of the man that still standing behind him.

"Akabane-kun?!"

The red haired man with shining mercury eyes simply smiled like an innocent child at the bluenette. "Hi, Shiota-kun~" he greeted, easily trapped the tiny man in his arms. "It's been a while, isn't it?"

Feeling that hard chest against his exposed naked back and the sweet scent grew stronger, Nagisa struggled to swallow his own saliva out of anxiety. "Y-yeah..."

Akabane Karma. There's no way he could forget this man.

Ever since that day...

**.**

He felt lucky to manage get his hands on this brunette beauty before anyone could get him tonight. He could see the endless amount of hungry eyes that directed to him when he danced. The movement of his body is really not like the others. Unlike the rich brats that became the usual patrons of the club, this one is like the rare gem between dull stones.

Levi smirked sadistically as he got the brunette in his car, caressing his backside with soothing movement as the mahogany brown hair bobbed up and down on his aching cock. All while driving calmly and as fast as he could to his house, where he'll make him dance on his bed.

At the red light, he couldn't help but cursed under his breath at it. He could break it, but then it would be a hassle if there's a wandering police nearby. While waiting, he decided to ran his hand between the messy locks beneath him, felt how soft it is although a little damp from sweat.

This beauty moaned, loud and shameless around his cock. Lapping at it excitedly, he lovingly brought it deeper into his mouth, humming around it to give that delicious vibration. Groaning, Levi took a handful of that hair and forcefully slammed his head deeper, felt how he choked when the tip touched his throat.

But then this sinful beauty kept the blowjob going, obediently suck it deep into his throat as the light turned green again, let the deep grey Lamborghini zoom away.

**.**

When they arrived, this raven stranger waste no time to get to the point of tonight's real show.

Eren gasped when that hand forcefully ripped his head away from that monster huge cock. How he could deep throat it earlier, he didn't know. But he knew he's addicted to the feeling of that delicious meat in his mouth as he whined loudly, glassy green orbs watched as he zipped up his pants again.

The raven let out a deep chuckle before exited from the car. Not long after, the door at his side opened and Eren is hauled out from it. The brunette let out a gasp as this man simply dragged him along. Since his head is still dizzy from the burning lust and the amount of alcohol in his system, he didn't get a good look of the house that he entered in.

But he did get a good look of this stranger's sexy body.

Already stripped naked from any clothing on his body, Eren let out a strangled gasp as his body being thrown into the comfy king sized bed. He raised into his elbows, saw how those grey eyes stared into his body hungrily. He gave him a lopsided smirk before sensually stretch his back, purposefully let out a loud sigh as he starts to ran his palms all over his body, giving this man a show.

"So that's how you want to play, brat?" the raven chuckled, his eyes seemed to molt into silver as they glint against the moonlight. He then proceed to strip himself, and Eren watched every flex of that muscular body. He let out an aroused moan when he completely naked just as him. Definitely six packs, Eren thought, his green eyes shamelessly ran over every speck of that Adonis of a body. He licked his lips at the sight of that ten inch cock, the same cock he just sucked off eagerly earlier.

Obviously noticing his gaze, the raven chuckled darkly, before take his throbbing prick between his hand, start to stoke slowly.

"Come here." he cooed, stepped closer to the edge of the bed as Eren moaned wantonly, green eyes still staring intensely at the handjob tease in front of him. "I know you want this. Go on."

Eagerly, Eren went on all fours, scrambled to the edge of the bed where the raven is waiting for him with his most wanted prize in his hand. But as he about to suck it again, the raven lead the cock away from his mouth, emitting a loud whine from the brunette.

"A-a." the raven taunted, smirking like a sadist at how those green eyes looked up at him, almost pleadingly. "You have to work for it, if you want it. Beg like a good boy you are."

Shit, the feeling of being a submissive, being controlled, isn't supposed to turn him on this much. It never does, at least with his previous flings that he'll usually take once in a while. He never like a partner that is too demanding and felt like they had control over everything, especially in sex, drunk or not. But right now, he couldn't say that he hates it with the way he shuddered, moaning softly like a shameless whore. It should disgust him to act like one, but right now he felt outright shameless, and deeply aroused, judgement clouded with heavy lust.

So, still on all fours on the bed, his tempting round globe in the air, he looked up from behind his long eyelashes, stared up at those stormy gaze. His red lips smacked together. "Can I suck your cock, Daddy?"

Eren watched with full satisfactions when he saw how that monster cock jumped, precum leaked from the bulging tip. "Hoo..." the stranger breathed out in amusement and arousal, and Eren moaned once again when he saw how those abs and chest muscle fluttered with his shaky breathing. "Since you had begged so nicely..." he then shifted closer, his twitching and leaking cock in his hand still.

Given the sweet permission, Eren practically dived in, moaning gleefully around the cock as he kissed it, licked it, sucked it and deepthroated it eagerly. He could feel the raven chuckled, masculine hand ran gently to his hair in a loving manner that had him fluttered, mewled around the cock he had in his mouth.

"Such a good boy." the man purred, still combed his hair with those long and bony fingers. Eren let out a happy mewl, and doubled his effort to please this man. He felt how this man leaned closer, climbed to the edge of the bed as his other hand ran all the way down his back. And up to his ass. Eren almost squeaked when that finger start to prob at his entrance, accidentally choked on the cock he sucked at.

Levi chuckled breathlessly, nudged deeper into that warm and tight throat as he reached for the lube and condom he kept nearby. Placed the condom aside, he poured the lube to his fingers, warm the cold liquid up before went back to that tempting ass. He then slowly trace the rim of it, nice and tight, he noted. Levi let out a low groan as he slowly sunk in his lubricated finger. Fuck, that definitely some fine tight ass.

Eren let out a loud gasp when he's being forcefully ripped away from that cock twice that night. His body shuddered greatly when his gaze met with that deep molten grey eyes.

"Tell me." the stranger purred, playfully playing with the rim of his ass that had him whined. "How long since your last fuck?"

"Mmmh~~" Eren mewled, bite down his lower lip at the feeling of that teasing finger, his hips bucked into it to make it sunk deeper inside him. "Couple months~~?" he slurred, unsure as he recalled the moment when the last time he had someone's dick in his ass, or his dick in someone's ass. "It's beeeeen a while I forgot-!"

His breath hitched sharply when that finger _finally_ sunk deeper in him, one knuckle in.

"Is that so, huh?" the raven murmured lazily, before brought the brunette up so he could held him at the waist, their chest flushed together as now the second knuckle sunk in pass that tight pucker. "No wonder this ass is tight despite of you obviously not a virgin."

Eren let out a long moan when that finger sunk in even deeper inside him, before it went to a stop. Is that finger all in? But he didn't have any time to ponder about that when that finger _moves_ , in and out, slowly. He could felt his ears and face heated up at the squelching, lewd sounds that coming down _there_. Having that hard chest against his and that strong hand around his back isn't helping his burning lust at all. He let out a loud mewl when he felt a pair of soft lips attached to his collarbone, placing butterfly kisses there before nip at it gently. Eren is not ready when the raven sunk in the second finger, stretching him slowly. "Mmmmm~~~!"

The raven shushed him, his hand on his back rubbing gently while that lips placed more gentle kisses to his collarbone. "Ssh, it's okay, I got you, babe. Gotta stretch that beautiful ass of yours nice and good."

"Mmmm~ Daddy~~" Eren barely knew what he's saying at this point, but then, he already gone pass the stage where he cared. What he cared right now is how good it felt and how he wanted to quench the ragging fire inside him. Burning him from inside, the good kind of burn.

This handsome stranger chuckled darkly, stretched his neck to give a loving bite to that tempting neck as he entered the third finger, and he couldn't help but gasp at the slight burnt of pain that went along with the pleasure that start to build up in him. He clawed on that strong shoulders, blunt nails barely digging in the skin, leaving red trails behind. "Ooh, Daddy~" he mewled lewdly, rolling his hips along with those sinful fingers inside him.

Levi let out another breathless chuckle as he watched this brunette beauty fucked himself on his fingers with amazement and full arousal, digging his fingers as deep as it could go. He then start to prod at various angles every time he went in, smirk smugly when the tip of his fingers graced at a certain bulge, make the brunette throw his head back and his mouth slack open in silent scream. His hips bucked harder against him, and Levi fucked his fingers in him in the similar eagerness. "Does it felt good, baby?"

Usually, Levi isn't into this kind of kink. Actually, he despite it. Maybe it's for the fact that he in some way is Aoi's father figure, that's why that kind of fetish disgust him greatly.

But then, the way this illegal of a human calling him 'Daddy', with that sensual voice of his, Levi couldn't deny the way his lust burned him even more whenever he did that. That fire inside him clawing desperately, itching to make this man scream for him, and only him tonight.

"Oh yes, Daddy!" Eren screeched. If he is in his right mind now he would have wondered who the heck that own that high-pitched voice, because he absolutely couldn't recognize it as his. His hips bucked harder, moaning loudly every time those fingers graced at his prostate, _oh_ , so deliciously. He sobbed, tried to bring those fingers even deeper inside him as he felt the hunger inside him grew rapidly inside him. "Daddy, I want- I need-!"

"Sssh, there, there." the raven shushed him gently, stretched him more until he deemed he had stretched enough. And when he slowly pull those fingers out from his entrance, Eren eagerly fall back to the bed, spreading his legs wide, his hands holding the back of his thighs to help him stretch his legs even wider.

The raven looked very pleased by it, his sexy smirk on his face as he reached for the condom and ripped the packing with his teeth. Skillfully rolled the condom on his impatient prick, he pours more lube onto it, stroking it to spread the lube all over as he tossed the bottle of lube away. He crawled closer to Eren, the brunette moaned as his green eyes shamelessly stared at every ripple that strong muscles made inside that pale skin.

The stranger then kneeled before him on the bed, their thighs brushed with each other as the humongous head nudges at the pink rose entrance, smearing more lube on it.

"I might won't be able to go slow on you, since it also had been a while for me." the raven said, voice deep and rasp as his hand reached for one of Eren's legs, kissing the back of the knee gently that had his whole body twitched at the show of affection. "Be a good boy and take it all. I promise you I'll make you enjoy the whole ride."

Eren couldn't help but let out a loud sultry moan at that, his back arching as his glassy orbs looking straight into those burning grey, glinted in silver by the moonlight that managed to sneak in the glamorous dark room. He then throw his head back, his eyes never leaving him as he gave him a loop sided grin.

"Give me all you got, Daddy~ I'm all yours tonight~"

Levi wouldn't ever admit, that _that_ loud aroused groan that rung in the air is his.

But then he would gladly admit that _that_ ass is tight and _so_ hot as he plugging himself in, deep and hard.

Eren gasped loudly and his hands fumbling at the sheets, the back of his eyes just exploded in white when that cock plugged in  with one go, and manage to hit his prostate in first try.

After that, it's absolutely animalistic. And hell of a ride, indeed.

Eren barely care of how loud his moan and scream is, not with how that monster cock fucked him hard and thorough. This raven really mean what he said; he did fucked him in the hard pace, didn't bother to go slow at all. And every thrust hit dead on at his prostate, make him screamed in pure ecstasy. He could feel how he ripped the soft expensive sheets underneath him with how deep he clawed at it, and he could hear every bang whenever the head post hit the wall within the full force of the ride he's having. Between his shameless moan and scream, he shouted lines of ' _Oh_ ', ' _yes_ ', ' _Daddy_ ', ' _harder_ ', ' _deeper_ ', that resulted him get banged even harder. And damn, he didn't give a fuck about it because it felt too good and he just don't want it to _stop_.

He could felt himself cumming, but then the motion of that strong hips never relented, still fucked him good and hard that had his mouth slacked open and drools start to escape from the corner of his gaping lips. After what is his second or third cum, he felt the stranger halt for a while before shifted, brought his legs over that strong shoulder before fucked him again. And Eren never knew that huge cock could go deeper inside him even further, but _boy_ , how he was wrong.

The brunette screeched out loud, from his lips escapes the beautiful music that Levi want to hear more and more, louder and louder. If he had any neighbors he wouldn't give a fuck if they heard it or not. At the moment he's glad that Draco isn't in the house at the moment, because he felt like he couldn't stop to bury himself deep inside this perfectly tight and deliciously warm hole. Both his hands grasped at that perky globes, giving them a smack now and then, felt how that ass clench tighter around his prick.

Chuckling deeply, he picked up the speed of his hips, fucked this beauty even harder. "Feels really good, baby? My cock feels good, huh?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Eren screeched out his reply, moaning like a shameless whore when his hips being lift off the bed, felt that cock digging in ever _more_ deeper. "Felt so good, Daddy- oh! M-more!"

"Yeah?" the raven let out a rather breathless laugh as he kept on his mad pace. "More? What a slut of a brat that I have here."

"O-only you, Daddy!" Eren gasped, clawing even harder at the sheets. "Only for you! Only yours!"

"Mine?" Another breathless laugh escaped his lips once again, his hips never relented even just a bit. "Only mine, baby? This pretty ass-pussy is mine?"

"Yes!" Eren chanted, his prostate is being attacked mercilessly by this man. "Yesyesyesyes _yesyes_!" His heels dug up on that strong back, pulling him even closer, and _deeper_. "O-oh! Daddy~~" he mewled, long and high-pitched as he dug his head into the mattress, didn't care how his brown hair being messed up by the rough fuck right now. Heck, he didn't care how his hips and throat are going to be sore and hurt when the morning came at the moment.

The deep chuckle from him brought another racket down his spine, shuddering deliciously on the messed up sheets that had been damp by sweat and his earlier cums. "About to cum, babe. I'm going to cum inside this insatiable ass-pussy of yours. Too bad I'm wearing a condom right now. I would love to fill you with my cum until your stomach couldn't hold it inside."

Eren groaned at the image of that. Fuck, why does the idea of this stranger fill him up with so much cum until he basically pregnant from it turn him on so damn much? "Yes, Daddy! Oh! Cum inside me! Fill me please, Daddy!"

Levi groaned, loud and deep as he forcefully pulled out from that delicious ass, ignored the disappointed mewl that came from this sexy brunette as he ripped the condom away from his cock before plugging in again, fucked him in a new speed and power that leave him only moaning and screaming. Usually, Levi would refuse to sprout his cum inside, man or woman, so he usually wear condom whenever he had one nights like this. But fuck, he really did want to fill up this brunette with his cum, want to see how his stomach will bulge from the amount of cum he put inside of him.

The feeling of that cock without any condom is even more better than he imagined. But with the newer pace of fucking, Eren couldn't say anything because his mouth is busy moaning and screaming until his throat hurts. He even didn't get the chance to warn the raven as his cock once again exploded for third time that night, all without any touching, painted his abdomen and chest white with how strong he cummed.

The raven barely could hold back anymore as his pace became erratic, groans and grunts escaped his lips as he smacked his hips harder against the brunette. With a long groan he buried himself deep one last time, his cock exploding inside that tight ass, painted it white.

Eren moaned weakly at the feeling of the warm liquid starts to fill him up, sighing softly as he relished and cherished the feeling of being filled like this. His green eyes widened in realization at how much that monster of a cock had cummed inside him once the raven slowly pulled out from him. He's felt impossibly full, and he could feel a trail start to run down from his abused ass.

But his stomach is barely bulging out, despite how many amount of cum inside him. And he knew this raven stranger won't stop until he's literally _pregnant_ with it.

And true to that assumption, Eren let out a gasp as he's being forcefully turned around, his upper body still planted on the bed while his ass is high in the air. A blunt head nudges at his stretched opening, make him moaned softly. He mewled when he felt that strong chest met his back, equally naked and sweaty, strong hands full of toned muscles wrapped around his torso as the tip of his newly hardening cock pressed at his sore entrance. A set of teeth clamped lightly on his nape, and Eren let out an aroused groan at the feeling.

"I'm not done with you yet, brat." he growled, his chest rumbled that sent vibrations to his back. "I still have a lot of cum to fill your beautiful ass-pussy with. You better get ready."

Eren could only moaned loudly at that, high-pitched and almost like a whine. He then arched his back, raising more of his taunted red ass in the air as he turned his head, giving the raven a lazy grin with his green eyes practically shining in the dim light of the room.

"Give me your worst, Daddy~"

Levi smirked pleasantly at that, before once again plugged deep inside the brunette, drawing a delighted squeal from him as he started to fuck the lights out of him again for the second time tonight.

The night is still young for the both of them.

**.**

**.**

**...What did I just write LOL**

**But I can't help it! LeviEren definitely Daddy-Baby kink material! ....although that probably should be ErwinArmin part, but if we talk about crazy beastly sex, then it must be LeviEren, at least in my opinion LOL ErwinArmin will be the sweet, fluffy one though**

**As for DracoHarry, they still haven't got a moment yet, eh, even though it's not sex. KaruNagi already had one in this, although really short ahahaha ...I'll extend it on the next future chapter I swear for their part cuz KaruNagi is FLUFFY TIME! Drake and Rry-Rry is the 'love beating in the bush with hate as the cover' lololol**

**As for Aoi(OC)... should I make her in romance story just like her 'family', or just stay single and be the third person that will hear out the semes and the ukes stories?**

**...Maybe the latter is the best LOL but I felt bad to make her as a single woman DX**

**Alright! See you guys at 7 May then! Bye cheese~~**


	6. Family Hungover Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the morning starts when the 'family' got a hungover  
> Well... most of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR FAMILY FLUFF MUAHAHAHAHA  
> How was the smut in the last chapter? Pretty shitty I know, I have zero talent...  
> ...but I can't stop my stupid wild ideas for running anyway lolz  
> enjoy this chapter that is dedicated for our Criminals family~

**.**

**.**

Fuck. He forgot to not drink _that_ much.

Draco let out a pathetic groan as he wobbled his way out from his temporary room, using the wall as his only support as he staggered towards the kitchen. He didn't need to look as he had his eyes covered by his hand, feeling dizzy if he opened them. He had been visiting this house so many times he already have a mental map of it.

"Good morning, Draco." he heard the familiar voice greeted him. The sound of the egg sizzles on the pan and the smelt of the bacon make his stomach rumbled in protest.

Aoi then set the egg and the bacon on the plate she had prepared before reached for the cabinet where she keeps the painkiller pills. Placed it on the tray along with the orange juice she had prepared earlier, she then brought it along with the breakfast, setting it in front of Draco who already sat on the table. Mumbling thanks to her, Draco wordlessly reached for the pills, skillfully opened the lid with one hand and dropped few pills into his mouth. Aoi handed him a glass of water, and he drown the entire glass before handed it back to her.

"Feeling better?" she asked, turned to the wash bin to wash the glass along with the kitchenware she used earlier. "You actually drop dead last night I had to call Blaise to help me get you in the car. Thank God Theo could drive well. Otherwise, none of us could get home."

Mumbling incoherently, Draco didn't bother to give her a proper comment to that as he ravished his breakfast. Proper manners already begone by this point. After he finished his plate and a quarter of his juice, he reached for the napkin that always prepared at the side of the table, his norm back. The platinum haired man already felt better. "Where's Karma?" he asked after he cleaned his mouth with the white cloth, setting it aside after use.

"He's in his own house." Aoi hummed, already finished with the washing and dried her hands. "Don't worry, I saw him ride alone yesterday."

"Thank fuck God."

At that comment the pale blonde haired girl let out a soft laugh. "You only said that because you'll be the only one that didn't get laid last night if he didn't."

"Shut up." Draco growled at her, before took another sip of his juice.

Aoi Ackerman. This golden eyed girl is the adoptive family of Levi, could be considered as the raven's younger sister-daughter due to their age gape and how their relationship usually went on daily basis. Ackerman family and Malfoy family are siblings, so that made her Draco's adoptive cousin-niece. Although he did treat her as his own younger sister. His only exception between the exceptions.

Akabane and Ackerman are close family also, due to Levi's aunt married to an Akabane. And the funny thing is, both Karma and Aoi are close enough to be mistaken as real siblings than both Levi and Aoi, despite how different those two were. But then, both of the raven man and the pale blonde girl are more like platonic father-daughter relationship more than anything so it didn't really bother them if some people described her as 'Akabane Karma's sister'.

After finishing his juice, Draco watched as Aoi took his empty dishes, went to wash it herself as soon as he's done. "Go and take a bath, Draco. Uncle Lucius had demanded your presence in Malfoy Manor this morning."

The mention of his father's name made him let out a loud groan, dropped his head backwards. He heard Aoi let out a soft chuckle, although there's hint of sympathy in it. "I take it it's still about the last time?"

"I don't want to talk about it." the platinum haired man sharply replied, draped his arm over his eyes. The golden eyed girl shook her head at that, already finished with the second round of washing.

"I know you don't." she said, walked over him. "But Uncle Lucius is a stubborn person. Even Aunt Narcissa failed to convey him to give you more time to pick up your own bride."

"That's the problem." he sighed, closed his eyes when he felt her little fingers combed his messy hair gently, soothing like his mother's touch. "I don't want to be married yet."

"We all know, Drake. Don't worry." she assured him, gently untangle the mess in the platinum locks. "I'll try to talk to Uncle Lucius again."

This time, the sigh that Draco escaped from his lips is released from any heavy lingering tension. "...Sorry for troubling you."

"Don't mention it." she smiled, before nudges playfully at his cheek. "Now get up and wash up. You're reek of alcohol, and it's disgusting."

**.**

Good thing Aoi's guest bathroom had bathtub in it, and a running head shower with hot water.

Draco stepped out from his bathroom felt newly refreshed from his terrible hangover, rubbing his scalp with the fluffy towels Aoi always prepared in her house. This certain guest room also dedicated for him; gray, silver dominated most of the room along with little green and black here and there. Just as his tastes.

Anyone that became her lover should considered themselves lucky.

But then, as if that thing is going to be happen. Unless they managed passed the trio trials that is Karma, him and Levi. There's no way fuck they let some assholes in a disguise became the person Aoi trusted her heart for the most.

He then moved to his wardrobe, knew there would be fresh changing clothes that Aoi had prepared recently for him, but only to stop at the tall mirror sitting against a wall near him.

That mirror isn't placed by Aoi; she already had a mirror table for him when he'll comb his hair into perfection. This one is placed by his father when his whole family visited her, insisted that Draco needs this in his room to help him tidy up his appearance.

But Draco couldn't help but scowl at the reflection of his naked body that his pale grey eyes are staring at.

He by no means not lean; his body is all toned up nicely thanks to the frequent gym training with Levi in his training room, although Karma also frequently used his in his own house. Accompany with his tall and pale feature, no one could deny that Draco really did have a dreamy body. Not bulky and not lean. Just in the right size. Although he is a shower compared to a grower, his prick is huge and long. Perfect body indeed. There's should be nothing wrong. Nothing to be despise at considering he's the sole owner of this body.

But the thing that is imprinted on his back is what he scowled at.

The ugly burnt scar that is like a tattoo marred on his skin, in a shape of a coiling snake around a knife with a skull head at the top of the handle.

The mark of the illegal human trading company 'Vexien'.

And then there's the story how them met Aoi in the first place.

There's a knock on the door, and knowing who is it, Draco easily said, "Come in." without bothered to scramble in panic for his clothes.

Aoi opened the door, whatever she's about to say halted once she got a good look on her adoptive cousin that she considered as her older brother.

"...Draco, could you please put clothes on? I am not hearing it from Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa if you made this a new habit."

The platinum haired man let out a snort at that, amused by the idea. But despite that, his grey eyes refusing to leave the image of him that is reflected by the goddamn mirror, saw clearly how his mark glaring through the said mirror.

Noticing she failed to distract Draco, Aoi let out a sigh before stepped in, closing the door behind her before she approached the tall man. She then tugged at the towel he held loosely between his fingers and wrap it around his waist, at least hides his junk from her before took another, her small hands reached up to drape it over his shoulders. But those hands halted by a larger hand, and Aoi obediently brought her hand back as Draco lightly pushed her hand away. "..."

"...Do you still have that scar?"

Aoi wordlessly nodded, turned her head to look at his eyes in the mirror. She couldn't bring herself to look at his scar that will be forever be a part of him and won't gone no matter hard he washed it away. She knew because the same could be said for her. One of her hands unconsciously reached around her waist, her fingers pressed down on her hip, fully aware that if she stretched her hand further, she probably will manage to touch the area where the same ugly marked into her body for eternity.

Noticing the way those golden eyes darken with ugly emotions, Draco finally directed his gaze away from the mirror, focusing on the tiny frame of a body that is Aoi. "...Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

She shook her head softly, hugging herself even tighter. "...It's okay. It's already became a forgotten past. I shouldn't have let that to bother me too much right now..."

Stepped closer to her, Draco gently brought his hand around her shoulders, hugged her close to him. Aoi said nothing, simply let the man embraced her, doing nothing. The platinum haired man brought up his hand, the same hand that is pulling her closer earlier now rested on top of her hair, stroking softly. He felt her slightly nuzzled into his naked chest, but said nothing. Not that he could when he heard her draw a shaky breath.

"...It's okay..."

Despite it's her who said it, it sounded so dull an empty that it might as well a lie. So Draco bent his head down to place a soft kiss onto that pale locks of hers, his hand still softly caress her head.

The ringing sound coming from Aoi's pocket is the culprit of them stopped the silent comfort between them, the golden eyed girl quickly fished her phone out, only to blink as she saw what her screen showing her.

"...I think Karma is in a big trouble."

Draco didn't bother to hide the fact that he rolled his eyes at it.

**.**

"Hey Aoi, Drakkie~"

The pale blonde haired girl simply shook her head whilst Draco simply sighed in exasperation, face frowning towards the redhead that greeted them at the front door.

Looking really fucked up, if he may say. "Put a shirt on, Karma."

"Fooorgot where..." Karma slurred out, Aoi just in time caught him when he wobbled to the side, almost crashing into the window frame.

"O-oof! Karu, get up. You're heavy." Aoi protested, the young girl struggling to keep Karma's body upright. And she really meant it when she said his body is heavy. Draco then took her job from her, easily hauled one of Karma's arms around his shoulders as he supported the redhead's body before proceed to drag him back inside. Aoi followed dutifully, closed the door behind them before removing her shoes to exchange it with the home slippers, brought a spare along with her for Draco who simply just kicked his shoes away without bothered to put one on.

The platinum haired man unceremoniously dropped Karma's body to one of the fluffy couches that in the family living room, crossed his arms as the redhead let out a pained groan, holding his throbbing forehead from the killer headache. "What happened?" he asked, murmured thanks to Aoi as she placed the home slippers near him before make herself comfortable in Karma's kitchen.

"Drank toooo mucch~" is the only reply he got, although he confessed that he's in his hangover, Draco suspected that he still drunk, at least a little tipsy.

" **KARMA AKABANE!!** "

And that roar coming from the kitchen's direction confirmed that. His lips curled up into a smirk when he saw Karma immediately completely sober, perked up with his eyes wide. "You really shouldn't have drink in the morning, Karma."

"Hide me." he whispered, still stunned on his position with dread all over his face.

"Hell no." let the imp taste his own medicine once in a while. That'll teach him something.

**.**

Groaning while supporting a glaring red dango on top of his head, Karma obediently drank down the water that Aoi had provided along with his breakfast. The said girl is in the middle of cleaning his kitchen mess, none of the men dared to disturb her because she already showed how pissed off she is earlier. Aoi might be not fit to be all muscle guys like them, but she had quite a punch in her tiny arms that manage to break at least a nose. (It all thanks to Levi's guide that someone looked as soft and gentle as her has a 'monster' side)

But then it became handy in some situations, so no one is complaining.

Except for Karma who received the bitter end. But he couldn't stay mad because her scramble eggs are delicious and he didn't want to lose a chance for a second plate.

...But then maybe he did, considering what she just found out (plus what she cleaned right now).

"But seriously, Karma." he simply flicked his mercury eyes towards in front of him, looked at the platinum haired man that sat across him with his usual air of arrogance around him. Although it's much lesser compared to when he's in the open with other people. "What makes you decided to go drunk in the morning like this? You know that Aoi will deliver the punishment herself, although she'll keep this silent from your parents."

Winced at the memory as to why he had the large dango on his head in the first place, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I... didn't think about it."

"Meaning?"

"I forgot to consider about that fact before I drank."

Well, this is a first. Draco couldn't hold his eyebrows to shoot upwards when he heard that. "For real?" he thought the redhead must be pulling his legs right now, but then he had knew Karma for so long he actually knew when he's serious and when he's not. So he knew that right now, Karma is dead serious. "You're usually the red devil with a lot of predictions and plans in that smart brain of yours."

Almost scoffed at that, Karma decided to shrug at the blonde before drowned his entire glass, just in time as Aoi walked back from the kitchen, huffing softly.

"Welcome back, Aoi." Draco greeted, as Karma quickly scruff away with his dirty dishes in hands. "How was the kitchen?"

"A total mess." she said with a frown, sat down beside the platinum haired man, didn't bother to spare a glance at the redhead that currently washing his own dishes right now, didn't want to add another dango on his head. "I even confused at first to begin from where."

"Well, I guess it's enough to state of how much of a mess it is." Draco chuckled, before gear the conversation to somewhere else. "...Do you think Levi had awoke by now?"

Aoi seemed to ponder about that for a moment. "...I guess. Levi isn't a late riser."

"Unless if he did 'that' all night long~" Karma chided from his place at the wash bin. Aoi considered whether or not to throw something at his direction.

"Or all morning." He, she could reach. Draco simply let out a soft chuckle as she smacked his arm, rubbing at the abused area while feigning hurt. But then he felt pain for real when Aoi decided to pinch his arm instead.

And they continued spend their normal day with utter ignorant bliss of what happened at the other house, the house where Levi lives in with Draco.

**.**

A breathy, deep chuckle escaped. "Now, now, don't spill it."

He tried, he did. And with great struggle, he finally managed to swallow the thing down pass his throat. Green eyes closed in bliss when a hand ruffled his brunette locks in affectionate ruffle.

"Good boy~" the raven purred from behind him, before jerked his hips forward in the sudden movement that left the brunette on his lap let out a chocked gasp. "Now... do you ready for your reward?"

The brunette panted, shuddered as he tried to regain his breathing. He then turned around, his green eyes stared right into those grey eyes from behind his eyelashes. Licked his lips, he could felt the leftover of the sweet syrup he just ate along with the fluffy pancake that is one the plate earlier. Even though he had ate until he's properly full, he still feel _hungry_. And he makes the man that he seated on knew that as he rolled his hips, his puffy red lips curled into a drunk smile when he heard the raven's breath hitched sharply, the hands that grip his hips dug in his skin, absolutely will leave marks behind, along with the other ones that scattered almost all over his body.

"Yes Daddy~"

The plate and the fork rattled against the dining table as Levi shoved the brunette on it, fucked him vigorously. And Eren let him have his way, moaning wantonly as he takes all this raven gave to him like a good boy he is.

**.**

**.**

**....I destroyed what supposed a fluffy scene with a smutty scene lol**

**BUT THE IDEA COME OUT SO SUDDENLY I COULDN'T HELP! X'D**

**See ya guys next week~~**


	7. Lion and Snake, Collide?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. Tall.  
> Kind. Arrogant.  
> Raven. Platinum.  
> Green. Grey.  
> Despite the difference, they held equal hatred(crush) towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to say that I'm going to put this into a little hiatus for a while  
> Because DMMd had became my main focus right now, 'Our World' will need to wait for it turn after I finished that one as fast as I could.  
> So if I manage to finish DMMd, next time will be dedicate to 'Our World' until the last chapter. Wish me luck, 'Our World' readers!  
> That's all for now, and now the present I'm going to give you guys before it paused for a while @_<

**.**

**.**

Harry. Really. Couldn't. Believe him.

"...For real, Eren?"

His said cousin pouted at him, laying pitifully on his stomach on his messed up bed. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You went missing all night and almost entire morning, only to come home with a back pain and terribly reek of sex."

At the last part, Eren blushed heavily. Despite have thoroughly washed himself before he went back home from that stranger's (glamorous and elegant) house, he still have the smell of cum on him. It turns out he might fucked too much. Or get fucked too much. But then it's an amazing sex that he hadn't had for a while. It actually down him a little bit that he might be never going to discover the stranger's name or maybe even won't met with him again, but then, he won't forget the amazing time they spend together.

...although they spend it mostly with going on like bunnies in heat.

Sighing out loud, Harry shook his head as his cousin had this lovestruck look on his face before throwing him a set of clothes, emitting a strangled yelp from him. "I'm going out. Get at least Armin here with you."

After finally wrestle the shirt off his face, Eren's face became pale slightly at the thought of one of his friends find out him in this kind of situation. "...I think I want to settle with Remus... or at least Sirius."

"Good choice." Harry replied, before walked out from the room as Eren reached for his phone to contact their godfather or his boyfriend. "I'll be back before noon!"

"Just don't get lost, Harry! Otherwise I won't be the one that is going to scream your name in the middle of the streets!"

"You're the one to talk!" Harry barked back at him, Eren simply stuck out his tongue in reply. "Bye Eren! Don't miss me!"

"Yeah, sure!"

With that, their front door is closed shut, and Eren hoped Remus would be free today as he tried to text with him.

**.**

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted as he arrived at a small cafe meat their town, some of their friends already waiting for him there. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Nah, it's fine, Harry. Don't sweat it." Connie grinned at him, waved him to come over their table. He could see Sasha, Annie, Mikasa, Nagisa, Okuda, Ginny and Jean along with him. The raven then sat down next to Okuda and Sasha, and start pulled out his files to join his friends' that already scattered on the table in front of them.

"I already ordered a double chocolate milkshake for you, Harry." he had to hold back a whine to escape his throat at that. He should have expected something like this to happen. After all, this  _is_ Mikasa they're talking about. "I'm not a child anymore, Mikasa..." he protested, half glared at the woman that had protective about him and Eren since day one. Good grief she didn't find out Eren's current condition, or all Hell will break loose.

Mikasa simply looking blankly at him, blinking her dark eyes. "...But you still liked them, right?"

Harry's face went completely scarlet, and turned even worse when he heard Connie's and Jean's snort of laughter. Followed with Sasha. Heck, even  _Annie_ from all people is  _laughing_ at him right now, although not verbally.

"God dammit, Mikasa." Harry groaned, covered his face with his hands in pure embarrassment. Mikasa simply stared blankly at him, didn't say anything.

But then he still drink it anyway. Because it  _is_ his favourite. But he still wished Mikasa didn't embarrass him in the open like that, although she didn't mean it.

Still didn't save him the embarrassment, though.

**.**

He's proud, if he say so himself, as he looked at his handiwork.

Pile of projects done. Stomach full. And it's a sunny, bright day. Such a nice weather. So it bring him to a very good mood. So he thought he might hang out with the others a little bit longer.

Actually, Nagisa is the only one that agreed to tag along with him, but Mikasa, being a persistent protective sibling she is, insisted to tag along since Harry declined her. The raven man remember well that Mikasa had an important task to do that the due day is just few days away, but she said it's fine and that she could handle that later. Her family is her top priority right now.

Harry really want to say to Mikasa that he's not a little child anymore and more than capable of defend himself properly. But then even if he tried to tell her that, she won't listen anyway. So giving up, he let her join along with them. Annie also tagging along because she had nothing better to do.

But thankfully that didn't spoil their fun as they strolled down the street that had more shops than houses. Although both Harry and Nagisa are more than happy with window shopping, both of them had to refuse Mikasa's offer to buy them something  _whenever_ they stopped.

(They ended up buying nothing though)

"Ah, Harry." The emerald eyed ravenette hummed as he felt a fug on his sleeves. He blinked as Nagisa's eyes sparkled in similar excitement whenever he-

Oh. Harry could see a book store up ahead.

"Harry, can we? Can we?" Urgh, he definitely had no heart to turn him down. Especially the only thing Nagisa could be selfish about is definitely book shopping.

"Alright, alright! We go, we go!" He ruffled Nagisa's hair in brotherly platonic affection before turned to look at the other two that still following them. "Are you two coming with us?"

Mikasa simply nodded, while Annie didn't bother to give out any reply.

**.**

"Nagisa... Just how much you planned to buy?"

The bluenette smiled apologetically, just now noticing that both of their hands already had shopping bags full of books. "Don't worry, I'll pay for all of them..."

"No, I'll pay for them." Mikasa interjected for what it seemed thousand times today.

"Ah, no, it's okay Mikasa..."

Harry laughed softly as he watched Mikasa strongly insisted upon paying it, which Nagisa encountered with his timid shy declines that growing weaker and weaker as the argument passed on. Seriously, the doting side of Mikasa could get a little bit- "Ofh?!"

Both Mikasa and Nagisa immediately halted their conversation as they heard the sounds of book fell to the floor. They turned around, eyes wide as they watched Harry staggered backwards, one of his hands covered his fac- wait it's his nose he's holding right now. From the gap of his fingers, they could see that the tip of his nose started to turn red. His emerald eyes clutched tight.

"Ouch~"

There's a click of a tongue in front of him as he nursed his nose. "Watch where you're going."

Harry is going to apologize, he really is. But then something clicked in his mind, stopping any words to escape from his mouth. Wait a minute, he knew this voice.

All _too_ well.

He then snapped his head upwards, the green orbs blazing in the light as he caught the sight of a certain tall, pale skinned, platinum haired and grey eyed man, stood high and proud in front of him. His lips turned into a deep scowl as he glared right into those familiar cold eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't Harry  _fucking_ Pooty."

Harry is literally seething at that. "Draco Malfoy." He spat out with the same ferocity as the blonde man in front of him.

In their university, there were always two big rival groups in their football club. One is Blaring Lion, the other is Snakey Pride. Two of these sides had been on the opposite sides for so long the school history book barely had the accurate record of when it started and how. Both Harry and this man, Draco Malfoy, apparently are the captains of both of the football clubs on this generation. And their relationship is even already bad from the first time they met each other.

"Where's your loyal sidekicks,  _Potter_?" The snarky sneer snapped Harry out from his momentary flashback, his green eyes are back to glare at the grey eyes in front of him. "I see you went out all alone for today. Such a stupid decision; they should've keep an eye on you in case you decided to lose control and start make a large commotion."

"Fuck off, Malfoy." The raven barked, his fists that clenched hardly on his sides are shaking in pure rage towards this arrogant blonde. "What about you? Where's those followers of yours that always following you around in the campus?"

"As if I had time for those idiots." He snorted, which fueled his annoyance more towards him. Harry isn't usually a guy with deep ugly urge but Malfoy is entirely a different case.

"Harry!" He didn't knew why, but for some reason his body suddenly straighten up when he heard Mikasa's voice. Shit, he forgot that he went out with the others today. Now that his head is a little cleared up from the anger, he now could sense the danger that is going to come if-]

"My, my. So you went with them instead." he heard Malfoy sneered, and he had to hold back a scowl at that. An insult for him he might take, but he definitely couldn't stomach Malfoy's arrogance and how he insult the others, especially his friends. "The wimpy coward Shiota and the failure-of-a-woman Ackerman, along with the shitty blonde Leonhart."

"Leave them alone!" Harry hissed at him, clearly being put off with the insult the platinum haired man throw to his friends. He saw him sneered back at him, his grey eyes staring intensively straight to him. Just what the heck is this guy's problem, anyway?!

"I'll insult them as I pleased, Potty. Your opinion didn't matter." Oh, that's it.

But luck is on Malfoy's side it seems, as before he able to strike at the infuriating blonde, Nagisa is already at his side and hold him back, preventing him to do so. "Harry, calm down! Don't make a commotion more than this..."

"Yeah, Potter. Listen to that tiny boyfriend of yours." Malfoy snorted in sick amusement on his face that Harry really couldn't help but scowl literally at. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Annie is holding Mikasa back, the raven haired girl had a look that could literally kills somebody with it.

"Screw you, Ferret!"

The grey eye flinched at the nickname that is given by the mischievous Weasley twin, and Harry couldn't help but smirk in triumph at that. "Watch your mouth, Potter." he scowled, his grey eyes narrowed in anger as the orbs gleamed, and the green eyed raven swore those eyes probably could lit up in the dark easily with how intense they are.

But then he barely could worked another comeback to him when he saw two figures approached the platinum haired man, one large hand reached out to hold him back, put more distance between him and Malfoy.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, there. What's going on here?" the playful baritone voice called out that Nagisa couldn't help but blinked in surprise at. Wait a minute, he knew this voice.

Draco looked over his shoulder, scowled at the red head that hides a little behind him that it makes the others around him hard to see him. "Sod off."

"Language, Draco." this time, Annie is the one that blink in surprise when she felt Mikasa's body suddenly turned stiff, as if she just get frozen and unable to move. The look of recognization surprise that is on her face confused Annie further.

The two shadows that is previously a little bit hidden from their angle of view now revealed as they come out. Both Nagisa and Mikasa couldn't hold back their jaws as they sighted the person they knew well, and they're the last person that they would predict to be _here_ in all of the places.

"Ah. Hey, Shiota- _kun_ ~~" the all familiar red head for Nagisa greeted casually (way too casually for this situation, if he had to admit) as he placed his elbow on Malfoy's shoulder as if it's an arm support. His mercury eyes shined as he smiled at him, the familiar pale blonde haired girl with golden eyes that is too familiar for Mikasa had her hand wrapped on Malfoy's arm, smiled as she waved 'hello' at them. "We met again~"

The amount of shocked faces increased as both Harry and Annie joined Mikasa and Nagisa who already beat them for it. Oh and Malfoy as well as he stared in shock at his two companions.

...What the fuck is going on here?

**.**

**.**

**Anddd done! Not pretty long, I know, but I'm struggling with this. No, really, I'm serious.**

**Actually both Draco and Harry will have what you call relationship built or whatever it is, so they obviously still on hate terms (that is going to change soon)( ~~weallknowwhowillbetheculpritsalreadylol~~ )**

**As for both Karma and Nagisa~~~ ....can't they just stay as cinnamon roll pair? But nuuuuu I'm gonna add some twist into them lol**

**What happened to Levi? Well, you can ask him personally for that hahahaha**

**The next chapter it might be dedicated for KarmaNagisa since some things are gonna be revealed about them, and both Drakie and 'Rry 'Rry are going to have 'old married couple' moments XD**

**And due to the project of DMMd, like what just I explained on the note above, there's no guarantee if I going to continue this for this whole month or the next one because I'm going to focus on finishing that, but rest assured that I'm going to continue this once that finished so please wish me luck 0w0)b**

**See you guys next time~ Ciao~**


	8. Strawberry and Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three different peoples, with various personality of their own, gathered together as (probably) a group in front of them.  
> ...just what the heck is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaa! Finally I'm able to continue 'Our World' since the Dmmd one already finished! Yeayyy~~~~  
> ...although, it does take a LOT of time... I never expected for that fic to consume so much of my time, but what's done is done and here I am! I hope ya enjoy this comeback after months of hiatus~ (lol)

**.**

**.**

"A-A-A-A-A-" Nagisa couldn't help it. He really couldn't. The poor light blue haired boy gaped like a goldfish out of water as his whole body shook like a poor single leaf in the middle of the harshest winter in history. "-A-Akabane- _kun_?!!"

The said redhead simply grinned at him, still putting an innocent fort despite how flabbergasted and dumbfounded Nagisa is.

"....What the actual fuc- Ouch!" Draco hissed in pain as Aoi pinched his arm hard at his cussing. But then, he couldn't help but throw an annoyed glare at her. The pale blonde haired girl simply tap his mouth as her silent scolding, turned to the other three with a charming smile on her face. "Are you in the same university as Draco?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle that it almost snapped them out from their shocks. When she noticed that both Harry and Mikasa looked reluctant to answer (probably still shook), Annie is the one that done the job for them. "....Sort of."

"I see." the pale blonde haired girl replied, her golden eyes twinkled gently as she smiled, her hand still wound up around Draco's. "It's nice to meet you. Draco never told me his campus life and always refused to tell me whenever I ask him."

"That's because you'll nag me about the slightest, silliest thing." the platinum haired man scowled at her, didn't looked really pleased at this turn out of event. Aoi only let out a huff, flicked his nose as she gave him a scolding stare.

"Judging your foul mouth and arrogant personality, I am not surprised." she said, make Karma snorted at how Draco looked about to blow the fuse at their 'sister'. Aoi then turned to the newcomers, her eyes strained a little bit longer than necessary when it lands on the familiar raven haired girl. It's really unfortunate for her to meet here, since she wants to keep her as her little secret, and she didn't know if she is cooperate enough to act as if they are a complete strangers. She honestly didn't want to risk it, so the petite girl simply wait for how she responds and play along with it, real or not. "I hope Draco didn't trouble all of you a lot."

"What am I, a trouble child?" Draco hissed angrily at his beloved sister, definitely isn't taking it easy at how she embarrassed him in front of them, _and_ there's Potter out of all people in this world! "Come on, let's just leave already. You've finished with your shopping, right?"

Aoi nods at that, giggled when Draco reached up to ruffle her hair. Although she knew that whenever he is this affectionate in public means that he is irritated right now and want to leave soon as possible. Only her, Levi and Karma knew this though- not even Draco's closest friends (which is Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Pansy ~~yepyoureaditright~~ ) knew about this tell of him.

And obviously, Harry also didn't know.

So he couldn't help but felt uneasy as Malfoy and this pretty young girl went all lovey-dovey in front of him. Unlike that arrogant brat, this girl seemed proper, cute and nice, so the first thing in his mind about his impression about her, is she probably Malfoy's girlfriend, despite how younger she looks. What? Then explain _that_ closeness! Even him and Hermione isn't that close although they treated each other as siblings and best friends. She must be his lover, yeah, there's no other explanation than-

**_Ba-thump_ **

...?

Wait, why does his chest suddenly felt constipated all out of blue? Harry swear he had a healthy daily routine- well, except the movie nights, but yeah, he's pretty sure he's a healthy person so there's no way the cause of it is due to his personal health. Must be because he had worked a lot these days and for being so worked up over his airhead cousin last night. Yeah, it must be that. It definitely is.

"Then, we'll be on our way now." the pale blonde haired girl excused for her and the two others, turned her head slightly to where Karma is and looked like she regretted it instantly. She'll definitely smack this stupid redhead for good once they're out from the public's view. "....Karu, cut it out, we're going to get going soon." she scolded him while keep her annoyed emotion in check, really feel like doing it right now with how the blunette seemed so flustered as Karma practically cornered him against one of the book shelf. It seemed like his companion seemed to realize about that just now when she pointed it out, judging at how they almost break their necks for turning their heads _too_ fast at the blunette's direction.

"Nagisa!" Harry might be the first one that react verbally, but Mikasa is the one that react physically. She literally struggled against Annie's hold around her, her onyx black eyes sending death glare towards the owner of pale mercury eyes before her, make it shone in dangerous red glint. Although Annie didn't want to admit how strong Mikasa is, but she had to admit that she had trouble holding Mikasa down right now. She knew that Mikasa's over protectiveness is really too overdone, but...

"Aww~ can't I just stay?" Karma pouted, although it's not really portrayed on his face. He still have that annoying smirk curled on his thin lips while he still concerned Nagisa. He just can't help it, it's fun to tease Nagisa and watch as those pale cheeks turned pink and see his beautiful sky orbs turned away shyly. It's the view that he always cherished the most.

And his alone.

"I am not having that from you." Aoi retorted, her hand still wound up around Draco's hand as the platinum haired man looked ready to bolt away from this place soon. "Come on, we already prolonged our stay here for too long."

Sighing in defeat, Karma knew that there's no way he could put up a good argue against her. Besides, what she just said is true, anyway. "Alright, alright~" he shrugged, then bent down so his face would be right next to Nagisa, his breath caress that sensitive ear with a sigh. His mercury eyes glinted against the light at the sight of this petite bluenette shuddered right under him, and it always send an unique shiver down his spine as his lips twitched, formed a wider grin.

"See you again then, Nagisa- _kun_ ~" the glint inside his eyes intensified at how his pale skin turns redder at that, finally gave up (wholeheartedly, mind you) and move away from the poor petite guy, and not forgetting to escort him back to his friends since his legs looked like it turned weak after his shameless teasing. "Here you go~" he hummed as he handed Nagisa to Harry, the said raven with emerald eyes is glaring at him as he hugged Nagisa in protective way. "Take care of him for me, okay~" he teased, winked playfully as the said raven practically growling towards him, looked ready to punch the lights out of him. Already have fun teasing Nagisa's companion, he went over to where both Draco and Aoi still waiting for him. "Bye bye~"

Harry really want to do nothing but hurl that annoying redhead across the planet right now for doing such unthinkable thing to Nagisa, Mikasa looked even barely doing better than him with Annie still in the middle of restraining her so she won't cause any unnecessary commotion. When the raven woman finally felt calm down enough, only then the blonde woman let her go. As Mikasa fixed her scarf, she accidentally looked back to the direction where those three people gone of to. She never expected to meet eyes with the pair of golden eyes between the crowds, none of the other two at the sight. Her dark onyx eyes watched as she placed a finger on her puckered lips, telling her to 'shush' before turned away, blended out from her view. Mikasa is not stupid or dense, she completely knew what the pale blonde haired girl meant with that. She asked Mikasa not to tell anything about their secret meetings at 'The Sin' pub club. It seemed her companions haven't know about it yet, so she also kept it as her own secret as well. If that's the case then...

"...Mikasa?"

Gasped sharply, the raven haired girl turned around only to see that Harry is the one that called out for her, Annie gives her a look while Nagisa still looked shook about earlier. "Are you alright, Mikasa? You seemed out of it."

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine, Harry." the raven haired woman assured him, although this time she barely could put her poker face front proper enough to hide her lies. So before her dearest cousin could ask again, she quickly butt in so he won't have the opportunity. "More importantly, Harry, Nagisa, have you finished with your shopping? I'll pay them."

"Ah- no, you really didn't need to-"

"I insist."

"But, Mikasa-"

For now, she could avoided the unnecessary questions from both of them as she already got a hold of herself this time. But then, she forgot the one person that would make her talk no matter what, no matter what it takes.

The time, is tickling.

**.**

"Oofh-! I-I guess I am have overdone it a little..."

Nagisa exhaled a huff as he dropped the books that he just bought on his desk, start ruffling through them and pick one of them so he could start reading.

But then, to be honest, it's not like he could anyway. His concentration is lost, and no matter how he tried to refocus himself, it ended up utterly pointless. With a rather frustrated groan, Nagisa let his back fall on his bed, felt how his body bounced lightly as he let his body weight being pulled by the gravity.

He definitely can't get what just happened earlier out of his mind, at all.

Meeting with Akabane- _kun_ again at that kind of place is one thing, but meeting with him _and_ Malfoy also maybe-his-secret girlfriend (he meant Aoi, it seemed even a person as sensitive and sharp as Nagisa also mistaken her as Draco's girlfriend lol) is another thing that is entirely different. To think that that redhead is somehow familiar with that Malfoy of all people... but then, he can't say that he is the kind of guy that 'I-always-came-home-before-8' type. In fact, Akabane Karma is rather rebellious, to the point that even teacher have problem at make him to stay put and not causing trouble. But, despite his seemed easy-going personality and how cheerful his demeanor is that in contrast with his prankster side, Akabane is a real lone wolf that never really let the others close to him, although they mostly tried to get his side because of his genius brain and fighter strength.

The only one that is manage to really befriend him, is Nagisa. Although, you even couldn't call it a proper friendship it self. Akabane would sometimes teases Nagisa, well, always, but he always know his limit and would stop if he already teased him too much. Even now he still remember that first time when the redhead finally made him cry after teasing him way too much, and promised that he won't tease him until that extend anymore. The infamous prankster demon surprisingly kept his promise pretty well. During their high school, Akabane is the one that he felt comfortable with the most, although maybe he isn't supposed to remembering his reputation. But he just can't help it. While it's true that Akabane is not the brightest and kindest friend that ever existed, he _is_ kind and caring, which make him wondered why the other people said that he's a heartless brute. He helped him with studies, and he always protected him when he gets bullied by the school's worst bullies that seemed keen on messed with him. Sometimes he felt bad for not able to do anything for him other than treating his wounds and occasionally make him some _bento_ since the redhead seemed barely bothered to bring one to school, but the said redhead simply reassured him that he didn't need to do something rather drastically, with a teasing smile on his face and his large warm hand on top of his head, which make him feel jittery and giddy at the same time.

They're friends for two years; their first and second grade of high school are spent together, studying, hanging out, having fun, wordlessly comfort each other. It's a peaceful times for Nagisa, the most peaceful one that he ever had in what it seems his entire life. Until, Akabane had to move out during their third year. After that, he'd never seen him again. He even didn't tell anything to Nagisa, and just then he realized, that he never knew anything about Akabane, about where he lives, about his favorite other than strawberry milk and prank others out of boredom and hobby, about his real life style, about what he is really thinking, about what he really worried about, about his... feelings. And that fact depressed him, more than being bullied and ignored. It was his last words before he disappeared into nowhere that made Nagisa able to get through his third year until the end.

" _I might won't be there for you at all time, since there's no way for both of us to stick together like, 24/7." the said redhead sniggering at how Nagisa flustered at his implication, but then nonetheless he continued. "But rest assured, that I would be right here." Akabane reached out, placed his index finger right on Nagisa's heart. "Figuratively. So, stay strong for me, Nagisa-kun, because I will be with you, although you couldn't see me but, I am."_

The bluenette remembered how he incredibly flustered at that and weakly remarked how cheesy his line is. His redhead friend only chuckled and ruffled his hair teasingly. But then, thanks for him to remember his words that day, he finally able to mutter enough courage to live through the rest of his high school life. Although if now he thinks about it, even though Akabane already moved out, the bullies didn't seemed to target him so muc-

"-Nagisa- _kun_!"

"Uwa!"

Jolted in surprise, Nagisa almost slipped off the bed as he hurriedly sat up, only to see that his roommate is already back. After entering university, Nagisa decided to move into dorms, to escape his mom and to get some peace of his mind. He would sometimes visit his mother but, it's not like he really look forward to it, but then he couldn't help but concerned about her as well. "A-ah, Isogai- _kun_. _O-okaeri_."

The said raven _ikemen_ simply smiled at how flustered Nagisa is, placed his bag on his own desk. The room is rather spacious; a two-level bunk bed, two desks, two chairs, two closets, and enough space for a coffee table and four seat cushions. Not to talk about the living room, the kitchen area and the bathroom. But then even one unit of the dorm room is really fancy compared to the others. Typical the most popular and most infamous university, honestly. "It's rare of you to space out, Nagisa- _kun_. Something's bothering you?" he questioned, removing his scarf and button up sweater.

Rather flustered at how Isogai see through him, Nagisa shook his head in denial, sit up properly and placed his neglected book on his desk while his roommate is in the middle of taking his change of clothes. "Ah, you're going already, Isogai- _kun_?" he asked, seeing a familiar white shirt and black pants. He had long knew about Isogai's nightly part time work, and to be honest he really feel bad for him. It's a good thing that he took afternoon classes, though, so he won't have to rush in the morning to get to the first class.

"Yep." he replied, stuffing his clothes into his back before hauling it over his shoulder. "I will be back at usual hour, so I already prepared the dinner for you, Nagisa- _kun_."

"Okay." Nagisa nodded, already used to this routine after living with this mother-hen _ikemen_ for months now. But to be honest, it's still embarrassing... "Save journey, Isogai- _kun_."

Isogai smiled and nod back at him, and bids him another farewell before completely left their dorm. After he left, Nagisa let out a quiet sigh before fall back on the bottom bunk bed, his sky blue eyes ended up staring at the ceilings above him.

"....I should go take a bath..."

**.**

"...I think they're pretty much mistaking me as your girlfriend, Drake."

"I'm not surprised." the said platinum haired man scoffed, the 'siblings' are on their way back to Aoi's personal house(mansion). "It's not like anything new."

"But, Drakkie~" Aoi let out a small whine, something that is rare for her since she's the mature and calm type. The time of her being childish could be easily count with one hand. "Honestly it's too cruel for you to not tell me about your school life."

"I don't need to tell you about that." he retorted, ruffling her hair as they walked towards Draco's expensive silver Ferrari and Karma's dark red Yamaha. And speaking of the said redhead, he's being unusually silent after their encounter with... well, his so-and-so-not schoolmates. Speaking of which, he also being way _too_ familiar with a certain blunette. "Oi, Karma."

The said redhead replied with a questioning hum. Good, his soul hasn't escaped the reality yet. "It's rare of you for being so quiet when you usually being a loud snob."

With that, Karma's unfocused mercury eyes are refocusing on him, a sly smirk on his face make Draco regretted what he just said instantly.

"Hee~~? So Drakkie missed me~? How cute~" he chuckled out as he went to their way, casually slung his arm over Draco's board shoulder.

"I am not- hands off, Karma!" the platinum haired man protested, tried to shake him off and almost tempted to punch him in the face for laughing his ass off at him if he didn't remembered that they're still at public.

While Aoi couldn't help but wonder as she stared at Karma's face. To the others he might be their usual prankster demon king with his annoying fake angel smile but, Aoi noticed a slight change on his face. The tiny change that only her and Levi could notice. There's this hard expression right under his mask that even Draco would have a hard time to spot it, but, the reason why she could, because she had seen it before.

' _It's been a while, since Karma make such a face, after all..._ '

"Ah, there's ice cream crepe stand!" Aoi gasped out, pointed at the said stand which brought the other two into a complete stop. It really didn't take long for them to know what she wants _now_. Besides, she did loved those sweets stuffs that Draco barely could handle. And she already gave him those infamous puppy eyes that even manage to make Levi gave up and became her human wallet. Mostly she spends it on her favorite sweets though. But the thing that annoys him the most is, that instead of helping him out, that bastard Karma joined her in and gave him his annoying version of puppy eyes that makes him want to punch this smug redhead.

"Alright, alright, there's no need for those eyes, Aoi. And you, Karma, stop it or I'll punch that stupid face of yours until it won't be recognized anymore."

"Whaat? Drake you're so meaaannn~~" Karma whined out, the three of them went to the said stand that make Aoi's golden eyes sparkled like one of a child's.

"Which flavor do you want, Draco, Karma?" Aoi asked both of them, after ordering a vanilla ice cream with citrus and caramel crepe for herself. Draco is quick to decline that, didn't really look forward to it and maybe just steal a couple bites from Aoi's. Karma, at the other hand, didn't even hesitate a bit as he ordered one flavor that is... unusual.

"Here you go, a bubblegum ice cream crepe with blueberry sauce and berries topping~" the seller high pitched voice called out as he handed Karma his dessert while Draco already went ahead and payed for them.

"Bubblegum, Karu? It's unusual for you." Aoi commented, eating her ice cream crepe as her golden eyes blinked at her cousin. The said cousin simply hummed low and long, eating his own crepe with a rather nonchalant face. "I just, felt like it, that's all." Karma finally answered, bite of the berry topping and popping it in his mouth with his tongue, the fanservice for the girls that looking at his way and squealing like they're in pre-heat or something like that. But Aoi can't help but became bothered about the fact that that odd expression is still there, even if he tried to hide it.

But Aoi couldn't bring herself to ask herself, simply eat her vanilla crepe as her mind wandered, the smell of the crepe's bubblegum and blueberry mixed with Karma's natural strawberry scent mixed in the air as she stood close to her dearest cousin.

**.**

**.**

**And that's it for the 8th chappie of the 'Our World'~! Well, it's not the longest and, the length and the content itself didn't really worth of all those long hiatus on this, but, this is all I could get for you guys now. I didn't planned this one to had such a lengthy chapters like what I accidentally did with my DMMd fic, so I'll make sure to make it as entertaining as I could manage and make it a little more lengthy while keep the chapters as less as possible. The DMMd one had like, 50 chapters if you didn't include the one that I used to introduce the charas half-assed artwork, so I'll tried my best to avoid that, especially since it's actually took some time to write an intense and lengthy chappie, because you have to think up of possible scenes and scenario, and tried to make it not too plain but not too heavy at the same time.**

**To be honest I feel pretty good with this chappie, because of KarmaNagisa backstory, obviously, and the reappearance of Isogai (and the shocking reveal that he is Nagisa's roommate lol), and also the beginning of the thorny relationship of Drarry. ...What? You can't say that it isn't. Well, you can, but, opinions still are opinions so, yep, I guess there's no harm in it.**

**Well, that's all for now. I'm not sure if I could like, uploaded this weekly, due to my line of work, maybe around two weeks until I managed to finish the next chappie while I tried to think of the entertaining scene, so I hope it would take less than two weeks although I even doubt myself I could do it. In fact I even already predicted it would take more than that lol**

**Alright, let's cut the boring chit-chat here andddd see you at the next chappie~**

**.**

**Translate**

_**Okaeri** _ **= welcome back/welcome home**

_**Ikemen** _ **= handsome guy/man**


	9. The First Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace won't last forever  
> That's how it is, and always had been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, guys! Welcome to the chappie 9 and I honestly tried to step up the game a little but, I don't want it to become that tense, so there's still not much going on with this one actually, but I hope you enjoyed it

**.**

**.**

"To be honest, that man is  _just_ too infuriating! I mean- just look at _him_!"

Eren knew he's not the calmest person on Earth, in fact it's really complete the opposite of it, but he couldn't help but take a spoon of his ice cream as he lets Harry sputtering words until his mouth foamed up as the raven angrily munched on his own chocolate bar. Both of the cousins are having what they call 'the movie night' although it basically just them chilling inside their living room with snacks and movie ready but sometimes they didn't watch it and just chatting like high school girls gossip around.

And right now, Harry is busy complaining about a certain Draco Malfoy to care about the goddamn movie. And to think that Eren even had one of Harry's favorites ready, it means his cousin is really pissed off right now. Well, since when he isn't if it comes to Malfoy? Even Eren had to admit that he is a prick, but... He can't help but notice at how both of them at the level that is even worse from his and Jean's edgy friendship/rivalry, and that, actually says something, coming from him.

The brunette simply watched with bored face as Harry still complains about the certain platinum haired fatass jerk while munching angrily on his favorite chocolate bars, his emerald green eyes are blazing intensely. His said cousin seemed barely care about anything else as he keeps on, barely even baited an eye when Eren handed him some water that he also angrily drink down to the pit.

"Are listening to me, Eren?!" Harry screamed out, turned his head to look at his cousin whilst ignoring at how there's chocolate mess almost all over his face, well mostly around his mouth area but then you have your image.

"Yeah, I did, to the point I've gotten bored about it. You kept repeating the same thing over and over again my ears hurts." it's Eren turn to complain this time, handed him the box of tissue near him so Harry could wipe off his chocolate mess with it, which he did. "Although I couldn't say that Malfoy is a good guy, but, I think you're just as bad  when it comes to complaining and cussing about him for three hours non-stop."

At Eren's remark, Harry couldn't help but pout at it, being slapped by the reality as he also had to admit that he's really _that_ bad. Actually, Eren always said it every time he complained about Malfoy, so he himself can't really retorted it off. "Urgh, I know, I know, but it's just-" he paused, gestured the rest of his frustration with his free hand, the other one brought the last bit of the chocolate bar to his mouth.

Sighs, Eren reached out and pats his messy raven nest, ruffling it gently to finally cheer him up. "Yeah, I know. How about we forget it by watching these?" the brunette offered, reached out and showed Harry their all time favorites. The said raven cousin squealed at the sight of one peculiar tittle and immediately jumped on his brunette cousin, hugging him tight. "Oh my God, Eren! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!"

"Ah- oi, Harry! Watch my ice cream!" Eren yelled out, complaining as he almost dropped his precious sugar intake. But in the end, both of them merrily laughed as they teased each other and enjoyed the rest of their movie night together.

**.**

While, on the other side.

Aoi watched with full amusement at the sight of Draco aggressively biting on his chocolate bar, which is not the usual of him at all. But the girl barely comments anything as she sets the lasagna and salads on the table, then serve a decent portion for Levi and Draco while she only took the salad as her meal tonight with a little of that lasagna since Levi insisted her to take meat now and then so her tiny body would get used to it.

"Thank you." the raven man thanked her as she sets his lasagna and salad before him. He then turned his head towards Draco who still sulks at the corner while snacking rather furiously on his innocent chocolate like he's in the middle of annihilated it. "Draco, stop mopping like a five year old and get on the table."

Grumbling out of anger than consciousness, Draco finished the last bite of his chocolate in one swoop and then went over to the dining table, just as Aoi placed a plate of lasagna and salad for him. He knew he had been on a decent amount of chocolate just now, but the smell of Aoi's cooking never failed to make him hungry again. After this he is literally going to work out like crazy to burn all of that off. As he's about to eat it, he is stopped by Aoi who reached out and wipe away the traces of the chocolates off his face, then the young girl proceed to place a kiss on his cheek that never failed to make his annoyance towards that _bloody_ Potter melted, well, almost. The pale blonde haired girl then sat herself down, muttering ' _Itadakimasu_ ' before went for her own dinner. Levi also eat quietly on his lasagna, and Draco is a second away to follow.

"So, Draco." Aoi started, after chewing off her lasagna and 'washed it down' with her salad, her golden eyes turned towards her platinum haired cousin as the said man simply flickered his grey eyes towards her. "Finally felt like telling us your school life now?"

" _Cough-_ "

Goddamit, he almost spill that one out.

Levi even looked so shocked but fortunate for him, not on Draco's level of shock. So after the platinum haired man get himself some water before he could puke (because that's legit gross) he sent a glare towards her, half angry and half in protest. "Aoi... Over my lasagna?" he complained, gestured to his delicious lasagna that he almost couldn't eat anymore. The girl simply gave him an apologetic smile, and reached out to help him cleaned off some part that managed to stuck at the corner of his lips. "But, it feels like the good opportunity to do so." Aoi elaborated, sit back and continued finished her lasagna with a spoonful of salad. "I mean, I got to see your schoolmates today-"

"You got to see _what_?" Levi is quick to cut her off at that part, almost snapping his neck when he looked at his 'daughter' with his dark grey eyes wide open. How the heck did he _missed_ the opportunity of managed to take just a little pick of Draco's school live that he even didn't tell to his own father in blood? Even Levi had to admit, it's like an once in a life time opportunity, because Draco is really reluctant to tell anyone outside of his school about his life in it, and their whole friend circle is dying to know about it.

"No, no no no, don't tell him, Aoi-" the platinum haired man is quick to go over to his 'sister' so she won't tell Levi about the story, but, it could be consider too late when suddenly, Levi got a notification on his phone. Both of Aoi and Draco watched with baited breath as the raven haired man looked genuinely curious about whatever it is, and decided to give it a quick check.

 _"Where's your loyal sidekicks, Potter?"_ that made Draco quickly perk up, and make him had a vague idea or two of what happened, right at Levi's phone right now. Instantly, he could only think of one person that could be the culprit of the footage that Levi is watching right now.

' _Karma MOTHERFUCKER Akabane...!!!_ '

 _"Fuck off, Malfoy. What about you? Where's those followers of yours that always following you around in the campus?"_ At this, Levi simply glanced at the man across him while lifting an eyebrow, a rare smirk on his face as he kept on watching, noticed but blatantly ignored the way Draco felt so embarrassed he could die right now, or so he claimed to be.

"...I like him." Levi commented, showed Draco his phone screen where he freezes on certain green eyed raven haired kid that is on toe-to-toe with Draco on the video. Seeing that only make the platinum haired man seethed at it in pure rage that none of them have ever seen before. To be honest it only provoke Levi's interest further. "I need to meet him. I'm sure he would love to tell me all kind of _stuffs_."

Oh fuck. "Don't you dare, Levi." he hissed, eyes widen in complete horror at his real cousin in blood right before him. Giggles as she watched, Aoi decided to take pity of Draco and stopped the argument from going out of hand.

"Alright, we can still discuss this later. The lasagna is getting cold by now." she told them, finished the last bite of her lasagna and happily devour her salad. Not really want to waste food, the two men followed her advice and continue eat their lasagna in peace.... with Draco is in the middle of dreading every single seconds of it. If Levi managed to get his hands on Potter, which he could guarantee that he would definitely make sure that happen, then his school life is literally _over_. It's not like Levi would get his hands on him in _that_ way (just thinking about it grossed and sicked him out), but either of them will spill the tea to each other and he didn't want that. As if he lets Potter, out of all people, knew about his embarrassing moments that only _these_ guys knew. And to make it worse, Levi took a liking on _him_ , so yea, this sneaky bastard isn't going to hesitate if Potter ask him.

This is quickly escalated to his biggest problem in his whole life other than have to get a bride so his father would stop nagging him, and it's all _Potter's_ fault!!

**.**

Since it's rather late, Aoi decided to stay for a night then come back to her own house tomorrow after school. The young girl decided to bother Levi, since Draco is already being teased enough and the said man is in the middle of burning all the fats that he just ate this evening anyway. Levi also took exercise but Draco decided to go a little brutal with it so the older man left first. Once he showered and all fresh up, the first thing that greets him upon him returning to his room is Aoi, waiting for him like a good girl she is while reading on one of her books that she managed to get her hands on earlier this afternoon. And he could already see that she's on her fifth book from all of those that she bought. Until now, at how she could read that fast and still remembers the important point from the texts that she reads, Levi still couldn't comprehend how.

The man walked up to where she waited for him on the bed and placed a soft kiss on her temple, could easily picked up the scent of her shampoo that she used earlier. He definitely didn't want to look at the table where her books lay around in all variety of size, thickness, genres and language that he didn't really want to know, so he placed his curiosity on what she had in her hands right now. "...What kind of book are you reading now...?" he murmured to her temple, still comfortably being in close proximity with his dearest family member. Aoi simply showed it to him as she moved her head to look up at the man that she saw as her own father. Levi only need a simple glance to know what it is.

"...Fairy tale, huh?" he commented under his breath, decided to crawl on the bed and take a good position against the headboard. "Your all time favorite." he added as Aoi snuggled against him, let herself comfortable in his arms as she continued reading. Levi gently stroke her hair with his fingers, simply watch her reads her book before she closed it, looked up to him again. "Hey, Levi?" she called out to him, hearing him hum lightly in response. "...Are you really going to do it?"

"...Do what?" Levi urged, although he already have an idea of what she meant with that. Huffing, Aoi decided to get more comfortable against him and looked up, let her golden eyes clashed with his silvery gray ones.

"...You know what I mean, Levi." she pouted, lightly smack his chest before decided to lay down again, felt how his arm enclosed around her in a protective hug. "Are you serious about going to question that person? Harry, if I remember his name right?" she decided to elaborate anyway, blinking her golden eyes as she felt his fingers lightly brushed against her temple. "The green eyed raven haired one?"

The said man let out a thoughtful hum about that, but being stopped by his own chuckle as Aoi smacked his chest again. Although it barely hurt, it's still adorable. "Probably." he answered, watched as Aoi went comfortable on him again which he had no complain in the slightest. "It's rare for Draco to look like he hates someone and yet haven't smacked him to the ground upon just seeing his face."

It's Aoi's turn to giggle now, get what he means with that. "I agree. He might look like it for the others, but, it didn't looked like that at all, at least for us." she commented, looked up to him again. "...Can I go ahead and try to get them together?"

This laugh from him is a little louder than before, his hand reached up to ruffle her hair affectionately. "I don't see the harm in that." he retorted, watched as she closed her eyes in pure bliss. "Now let's go to sleep. You have early class tomorrow."

Nods, Aoi get up from him to tidy up her books while Levi himself barely moves as he claps his hands twice. The main light turned off instantly and the replacement of the light is the night lamps at the sides of the bed. The raven haired man let his daughter slip back to him and sleep there, after bid him a goodnight. He didn't fall asleep instantly, he never does when it comes to sleep time. But then he's a little thankful of Aoi's warmth that makes him feel drowsy easier than before, and not long, his eyes fall shut as well.

...That still didn't make him sleep a lot more earlier, though.

**.**

"Then, we'll go first." Aoi announced as she is ready to go to her school, with Draco be the one that drove her there. No one in her school knows about her and her Ducati save from Asano who is the assistant of her chemistry professor, so it would be up to either Draco or Karma to drive her to her school and leave Levi to drive her home. Neither of them use their luxury rides save from Draco (well, just because), so it's safe to say that their 'secret' is being kept well save.

Levi only hums as he sips on his coffee, simply flickered his silver grey eyes as Aoi gave him a kiss on his cheek before left with Draco. All the dishes had been cleaned up so Levi's cup is the only thing that needs a cleaning now since Aoi just left. Well, not that he minds. After he did a quick clean-

**_Bzzzztt!! Bbbzzztttttt!!!!_ **

Rolling his eyes, he fished out his phone from his pocket and decided to only simply took a quick peek before shoving it again.

But he is ended up speechless of the thing that greets his sight right now. Enough to make him actually dropped his cup.

**.**

Draco. Is. So. Fucked. Up. Like, literally.

Here he is just dropping Aoi at her school, and just out of luck, he met the friggin' Harry _fucking_ Potter right at the front gates. And he's with his friggin cousin out of all peopl- wait a minute now that he thinks about it, someone is getting looked _too_ familiar-

"Well, if it isn't Potty." Draco snapped, almost automatically as he snarled, and the raven before him soon followed after. Eren looked torn between holding his cousin back and let him have his way towards Malfoy and Aoi herself barely think of doing anything to stop Draco. She's more interested to the person next to his 'Harry'. She remembered him as the person that Levi took away at that night at the Sin pub club. So, he had a connection with this Harry that she's about to make as Draco's lifetime lover...

...This is going to be interesting.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snarls back at him, his emerald green eyes are literally blaring as he glared back at those molten grey eyes that belongs to his archenemy. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"As if it's something that is your business." Draco seethed, too busy in this argument against the raven to notice that Aoi already walked up to his archenemy's cousin.

"Hello." she greeted, a sweet smile on her face as she caught Eren's attention. "I'm Aoi, nice to meet you." she introduced herself, extended her hand for a handshake that Eren hastily reciprocate as he's too shocked to properly react at first. "And you are...?"

"O-oh, I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger." the brunette introduced himself, completely unaware about the gears that running inside the pretty head of the pale blonde haired girl before him. "I'm Harry's cousin."

"Ah, what a coincidence." she cheered up, clapped her hands together as she still had her charming smile on her face. "I'm also Draco's cousin."

That, really blew his mind. "You're Malfoy's WHA-?!!"

Aoi is quick to shush him, peeked at where Draco and Harry still arguing like a pair of old married couple. At least, that's how she sees them. "Harry still doesn't know." she whispered to him, and if anyone noticed how weird it is for Eren to immediately leaned in so she could whisper to him better, no one is saying a word. "He still think I'm Draco's girlfriend, which is not, but, I think it would be the best if we left it like that."

"But why, though?" Eren asked, also in the same hushed tone that he himself can't comprehend as to why. He really had been carried by Aoi's rhythm.

"Well, this is just my opinion as the person closest to Draco, but, I actually think that they didn't hate each other, _that_ much."

....Okay, now he is confused. Wait, what? "Err, in case you haven't seen them, they pretty much despise each other like cat and dog, and probably even worse." he elaborated, gestured his hand towards where both Harry and Malfoy are, went neck to neck with each other that it got Aoi's schoolmates scared shitless about it.

"I know, but, if Draco really hates someone, he would already killed Harry by now." Aoi argued, and that got Eren blinked in surprise at her. He thought that she speaks in figurative way, but then somehow he had a feeling that she speaks based on the real life truth. So Malfoy would really gone that far? That didn't seemed unlikely, actually. "Then why the heck they are.... right now?" he questioned, again gestured to where both of the archenemies seemed about to throw punches with each other.

Aoi shrugged lightly, signed that she had no clue. "Well, it's up to them to figure it out, I guess." she remarked and then walked up to her 'cousin', finally felt like breaking their horrible fight that already make her school teacher looked ready to call in police by now. "Now, now, Drake, that's enough." she reprimand him, ignoring the way the pair of emerald green eyes looked have an inner conflict at the way she interacts with Draco, reached up to lightly stroke his platinum hair. "You're making a commotion in front of my school."

"Well, if it wasn't for _Potter_ -"

"Sssshhhhh...." she quickly hushed him, placed her finger on his lips. "Now, now. I won't have it if you make more trouble than this." Aoi then pushed Draco to where his Ferrari waits, ignoring his protest. "Don't make me force you to give them a ride to the campus." she threatened, tilted her head towards where Eren and Harry are. At that, Draco's left eye twitched, his whole body shuddered rather violently.

"I would rather to kill myself than _that_." Draco sneered, his grey eyes gave a dirty look towards Harry that he shoots back hotly. Giggles, Aoi had a cute smile on her face as she pinch Draco's side for that particular glare, which make him behaves almost immediately. Giving up on his sister, he obediently walked towards his expensive car, not without glared daggers at his archenemy when the raven flips a bird at him. The said raven's cousin that noticed it, simply hold back his laughter behind his hand as he turned away. "Then, I'll off first."

"Make sure to create less trouble when I'm not around, Drake." she scolded, giggles when Draco glared at her in protest. Placing a kiss on his cheek, the pale blonde haired girl waves goodbye as her cousin droves off away from her school. She then turned to both Harry and Eren, smiles gently at them as they turned their green eyes towards her. "Shouldn't both of you be hurry?" she asked, smiling gently at them that make her golden eyes sparkled gently. "It's almost the time for the first class, right? Do you have any?"

"Now that I think about it... I have class with Prof. Snape..." Eren muttered, which make Aoi let out a soft giggle and Harry ended up snorted at him. "You're right, we should get going-"

Eren is stopped at the sound of a certain vehicle near them. When they looked over, both cousins had their eyes bulged out from their sockets.

"Yo~~" the one and only Theodore Nott greeted from his place on his 2017 Lexus ES car. With a grin on his face, he ignored the way both green eyes cousins stare at his car with their eyeballs almost popped out. "Hey, Eren, Harry." he waved, although failed to snap them out from their trace. "Something's up?"

Giggles, Aoi walked over to him and hovered at his window pane. "I think you can call it, their usual routine when they met Draco." she elaborated, see how he make a small 'o' as his eyes sparkled with something akin to realization. So they do often fights, huh? She would need a word with that cousin of hers. "But that aside, would you mind to give them a ride to the campus, Theo?"

"Ah, sure." he agreed instantly, which make the duo cousin wondered at how did she does that. It's not everyday sights for someone like Nott to accept one request so easily, aside if it's from Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. He then turned to where both Eren and Harry are, grinned as he pointed at the vacant spot in his car. "Hop in both of you! Or we'll be late soon!"

"A-a-ah- Right!" rather flustered, both of them quickly scrambled and jumped to Theo's car. Aoi gave him a kiss on his cheek as thanks and watched them off after chat for a short while, afraid that they'll be late. But then, what either of them failed to see, is how those golden eyes hardened as she watched them leave, disappeared from her sight. When she felt a pat on her shoulder, she tilted her head to whoever it is, didn't bothered to hide her hard expression from Asano. The strawberry blonde haired man have a guess or two as why she had such a rare face, but he decided it would be the best to not question it and lead her to their school.

**.**

"Thanks for the ride, Nott." Eren thanked him again as they have arrived at their campus. The said man simply sweat it off, grinning at them as he dropped them off at the gate.

"Nah, I enjoyed the trip. Apparently, save from Draco's complaint, both of you are not that bad." he commented, chuckled when Harry's face immediately wraps at the mention of the name. But then, the raven haired man suddenly looked as if he's being struck by lightning, as if a thought suddenly comes to his mind. Both Eren and Theo witnessed as Harry suddenly became rather timid, looked really unsure and uncomfortable. He then opened his mouth, looked ready to ask whatever that is in his mind now...

...Only to be stopped by the sound of their campus' bell, that signalling the first class is about to start.

"Oh shit-" Eren cussed, hurriedly reached out and drag his cousin to their campus building. "Thanks again for the ride Nott! C'mon Harry, Prof. Snape is going to kill me!" the said brunette yelled out, managed to wave goodbye at the man who just brought them to their university right in time, barely. Theo waved back at them then buckled up, his eyes turned cold and all the goody buddy trace all gone as he drove off.

**.**

Those unmoving gears of fate.

Start to move again.

This time, the three different groups are going to clash horribly, shed blood and tears to the earthy ground they stood at.

**.**

**.**

**Aah, I miss the Polices group... I think I shall introduce them at the next chapter, it's about time anyway.**

**Then, see you at the next chappie~~**


End file.
